


O cosa...

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Allora, adesso si può dire che stiamo insieme, o cosa?..<br/>- O cosa..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ho bisogno di te.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Или как...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773127) by [Alina_Petrova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova). 



> La storia ebbe inizio in un caldo pomeriggio estivo, quando, ignaro di tutto, il piccolo Merlin di nove anni e mezzo stava tranquillamente seduto sulla propria altalena subito fuori casa.

Non poteva crederci: la propria altalena vicino casa!  
Solo un paio di mesi prima una cosa così non poteva essere altro che un sogno. Allora, abitava con la madre in un piccolo appartamento in centro, dove la gente ormai da tempo, aveva dimenticato cosa fosse l'aria fresca, un luogo dove non si poteva nemmeno pensare, di lasciare uscire fuori un bambino da solo...  
Dove, se il piccolo Emris aveva fortuna, forse una volta a settimana, poteva andare per un paio d’ore con la madre al parco, trovando sempre davanti all’altalena una coda chilometrica di ragazzini pallidi e tristi come lui.

Merlin a quel tempo non godeva di una salute di ferro e sei mesi prima aveva preso una brutta influenza che gli aveva lasciato delle complicazioni ai polmoni, le quali, insieme al suo nutrito pacchetto di allergie purtroppo potevano significare ben scarse possibilità di sopravvivenza...  
O almeno scarse continuando a vivere nel centro della città, con la sua aria inquinata, l'acqua piena di cloro e l'assoluta impossibilità di passeggiate quotidiane all'aperto.

Sua madre, preoccupata, si era quindi subito data da fare per cercare una soluzione al problema, e presto, per fortuna, l’aveva trovato sotto le vesti di un lontano parente del suo defunto marito: un vecchio medico di nome Gaius.

Il vecchio, era un uomo solo e viveva in periferia, lontano dalle autostrade con il loro rumore e le polveri dannose, lontano da grandi fabbriche e stabilimenti.  
Quando Hunit gli aveva chiesto di ospitare in casa sua Merlin per un po’ di tempo – intanto che lei potesse cercare un nuovo lavoro in una zona più adatta – non solo il vecchio aveva accettato con entusiasmo, ma aveva anche donato loro un posto nella sua casa, troppo grande per una persona sola, ed una carica di amministratore nella sua piccola clinica privata per lei. E la donna, poiché si trattava della salute e del benessere di suo figlio, aveva accolto l'invito più che volentieri.

Ecco come Merlin si trovò su un’altalena nel giardino di una casa di un villaggio di periferia, portante il bizzarro nome di “Camelot”, godendosi l'aria fresca e la lettura di un libro intitolato "La lotta contro le streghe e gli stregoni dal neolitico fino ai giorni nostri".  
Un libro illustrato.

Un libro inquietante, a dire il vero... anche se, il piccolo Emris, chissà perché, letteralmente non riusciva a staccarsene.  
Quella mattina in cui tutto cominciò, si dondolava distrattamente, spingendo con i piedi, il sole che brillava donandogli un calore piacevole, gli uccellini che canticchiavano, il profumo di rosa canina lungo le siepi che faceva girare leggermente la testa e le ultime streghe che nel libro bruciavano sui roghi molto... molto tempo fa...  
La vita era bella in quel momento, e niente sembrava potesse disturbare la quiete di quel luogo favoloso!

Almeno fino all'istante in cui davanti alla piccola staccionata intorno al giardino dove si trovava, non sfrecciarono una dozzina di ragazzini, più o meno suoi coetanei, sventolando delle spade di legno in aria.  
Uno di loro improvvisamente si fermò voltandosi indietro, e sempre di corsa, si precipitò verso di lui.

– Ciao! Io sono Arthur! – gli porse la manina il ragazzino biondo. – Tu chi sei? Un parente del dottore? 

Merlin non era abituato a un comportamento del genere. Nel loro vecchio palazzo era già tanto se le persone conoscevano i vicini dello stesso pianerottolo e a lui mai sarebbe venuto in mente di avvicinarsi a qualcuno così senza tanti complimenti. Ma il ragazzo lo guardava in un modo così amichevole e aperto, che Merlin non aveva potuto che sorridergli timidamente e stringergli la mano tesa.

– Io sono Merlin. Sì, sono un parente del dottor Gaius. Un parente molto lontano, – aggiunse per qualche motivo.

– Sei venuto in visita... o cosa? – chiese Arthur, serrando gli occhi come fa qualcuno che si aspetta un colpo in faccia.

– O cosa... – rispose Merlin, lasciandosi scappare una piccola risata buffa, quando vide il suo volto distendersi in una espressione chiaramente sollevata. – Io e mia madre restiamo qui a vivere. 

– Allora andiamo! – disse Arthur deciso, afferrandolo per un polso e cominciando a spiegare la situazione già strada facendo: – Noi giochiamo ai cavalieri! E io sono il re! Di cavalieri ne ho a sufficienza, sai! Ma un re ha bisogno anche di un servitore fedele... – A quelle parole Merlin si bloccò sul posto.

– Cioè... voi tutti quanti farete i cavalieri e io dovrei fare il servitore?! – domandò con tono risentito al “re”.

– Scudiero? – provò a rimediare il bambino. – Merlin dai! Ho bisogno di te! – e così dicendo Arthur tirò fuori uno dei suoi sguardi più convincenti, che usava sempre per ottenere qualcosa da suo padre, considerato poi il carattere di Uther, Arthur era ben conscio di fare sugli altri un effetto micidiale, anche Merlin non fece eccezione e ne cadde vittima.

– Scudiero... allora va bene. Ma ti avverto, se provi a trattarmi male, me ne andrò all’istante!

 

♕

 

Da quel momento in poi, le giornate di Merlin iniziarono a scorrere più svelte che mai. Le avventure quotidiane in compagnia di Artù e dei suoi cavalieri gli lasciavano appena il tempo per correre a casa per mangiare in fretta un paio di panini e scalpitare impaziente per poi tornare dagli amici e alle loro faccende urgentissime.

Hunit non vedeva quasi mai il figlio, ma quando si fermava in camera sua per augurargli la buona notte, di volta in volta lo trovava sempre più forte, abbronzato e felice.

Ed era esattamente così che si sentiva Merlin, felice!  
Prima di allora non aveva mai avuto amici veri, se non i compagni di classe, ma con essi tutto si limitava alle ore passate a scuola e questa faccenda di sicuro non era la stessa cosa!  
Ogni giorno ormai era circondato da ragazzi divertenti e gentili, che non lo prendevano mai in giro per il suo carattere un po’ introverso e che a volte senza cattiveria anzi ridevano insieme a lui delle sue piccole stranezze! Col tempo poi erano diventati una squadra davvero unita e Merlin aveva imparato ad apprezzare ognuno di loro.

Inoltre in mezzo a tutto ciò, ora Merlin aveva anche Arthur – il suo «re», il suo capitano... il suo amico.  
Mai una volta in tutto quel tempo Arthur l’aveva umiliato o fatto sentire meno importante rispetto a uno qualunque dei cavalieri. Sì, Arthur pretendeva un’obbedienza incondizionata, devozione, ma anche lui era devoto loro a sua volta.

Il re e il suo scudiero erano inseparabili, dove andava uno, lo seguiva l'altro – ormai era un’abitudine, gli veniva naturale coprirsi e proteggersi a vicenda...

Ed anche se in compagnia degli altri si divertiva un mondo, a Merlin piaceva di più quando rimanevano loro soli – durante qualche missione segreta, oppure la sera tardi, quando Arthur lo accompagnava fino a casa.  
Era in quei momenti, che entrambi abbandonavano le loro maschere di “re” e “scudiero” per diventare solo Arthur e Merlin – due amici che stanno bene insieme, che si capiscono con un mezzo sguardo... tanto diversi, ma proprio per questo perfettamente complementari.

 

♕

 

– Lascialo andare! Battiti con me! È solo un servo! 

“È solo un servo!” – le parole colpirono Merlin come un pugno e i suoi occhi blu immediatamente si riempirono di lacrime.  
Quindi, era così? Dopo tutto quello che lui e Arthur avevano passato insieme, dopo tutte le sventure da cui erano sempre usciti aiutandosi a vicenda... adesso per Arthur lui era... “solo un servo”?!

Il capitano della squadra dei pirati all’istante perse interesse per lui, con un urlo si buttò sull'avversario più degno, e Merlin, notando distrattamente l’avvicinarsi dalle direzioni opposte degli eserciti nemici, che accorrevano in aiuto ai loro capitani, si girò e andò via triste, con la testa bassa e il cuore in frantumi.

Una volta raggiunto il suo albero preferito sulle rive del piccolo lago, un vecchio salice, Merlin si nascose tra le sue radici sporgenti e si lasciò andare alle lacrime.

Quanto era stato ingenuo... eppure Arthur fin da subito, fin dal giorno del loro primo incontro, gli aveva detto chiaramente in quale ruolo nei loro giochi lo volesse!  
Singhiozzando piano, Merlin scorse nella memoria tutti i loro momenti passati, quando Arthur lo faceva sentire un suo pari, uno indispensabile, speciale, dicendo però addio a quei momenti preziosi, mettendo il marchio «bugia» su ogni bel ricordo di quella magica estate. Stremato dal pianto, senza nemmeno accorgersene, presto si addormentò.

– Merlin!! Accidenti, quanto mi hai spaventato! Merlin? Perché te ne sei andato? Che cosa... – Merlin sollevò con difficoltà le ciglia completamente incollate per le lacrime versate e lo fissò con gli occhi arrossati e gonfi.  
Arthur rimase a bocca aperta alla vista e lo afferrò per le spalle. – Chi... chi ti ha offeso?! Lo prendo a botte! – Merlin corrugò la fronte e abbassò lo sguardo.

– Puoi iniziare anche subito... certo non è molto comodo picchiarsi da sé, ma d’altro canto, l'avversario non opporrà resistenza, – borbottò lui, scrollandosi le sue mani di dosso arrabbiato.

– Eh? Cosa intendi... io? E quando mai ti avrei offeso? 

– Che differenza fa?.. Sono solo un servo! 

– Che? Di che parli? – lo sguardo di Arthur fu così limpido e sinceramente confuso che Merlin per un secondo dubitò di ciò che aveva sentito. Ma quella frase di nuovo risuonò nella sua testa chiara e forte:

– “È solo un servo!” Sono le tue parole...

– Quando l’avrei..? – e solo allora Arthur capì, di cosa stesse parlando. – Tu sei tutto matto, Merlin! Quello ti stava ammazzando di botte! Dovevo distrarlo e presto! E la parola “scudiero” è troppo lunga e troppo difficile per quell'imbecille! Io... ti ho mai offeso? – di nuovo, senza prestare alcuna attenzione alla sua debole resistenza, Arthur lo fece girare costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi, ora onesti, leggermente arrabbiati, puri come il cielo senza le nuvole.

– No, – sussurrò Merlin, sciogliendosi. Arthur annuì, più tranquillo, a sua volta.

– Giusto... e poi, scusa, chi dice che essere un servo sia umiliante? La parola servo deriva dal verbo servire, e non c’è niente di cui vergognarsi in questo! 

A quelle parole Merlin sospirò, cancellando in un attimo tutti i brutti pensieri che avevano affollato la sua testa nelle ultime ore. Arthur gli si accomodò accanto e rimasero seduti in silenzio, fianco a fianco, guardando la superficie calma del lago colorata di riflessi gialli e rossi di tramonto di una delle ultime giornate estive, mentre, senza saperlo, ognuno pensava la stessa identica cosa – “Quanto sono fortunato ad avere un amico come lui!”

Arthur diede un colpetto leggero a Merlin con la spalla.

– Ancora arrabbiato, o cosa?.. 

– O cosa! – sorrise l’altro, spintonandolo in risposta.


	2. Senza di te non posso stare.

– No Arthur! Non riusciremo mai a fare in tempo per esserci alle nostre gare! Che sfiga! Basterebbe solo che la mia competizione di karate cominciasse una mezz'oretta più tardi o che la tua di scherma finisse prima! – Merlin sbuffò irritato, con un gesto esasperato, buttando giù dal tavolo i fogli con gli orari delle gare scolastiche previste per il giorno dopo.  
Arthur sorrise e lo afferrò giocosamente per il collo, arruffandogli i capelli – gesto che funzionava sempre: la rabbia di Merlin all’istante si spostava su di lui, ma con Arthur non riusciva mai ad avercela per troppo tempo.

– Lascia perdere, Merlin! Certo, è un peccato che non potrai ammirare la mia brillante vittoria, o che io non riuscirò a vedere come Percival cadrà ai tuoi piedi...

– Sei così sicuro della nostra vittoria? – chiese Merlin dubbioso, liberandosi con cognizione dovuta all’esperienza, dalla sua morsa di ferro e distrattamente lisciandosi i capelli scompigliati dall'altro. 

– Ehi! Non dubitarne nemmeno! Sono il più grande re di tutti i tempi, e tu... tu dovrai tenermi il passo per forza! Chiederemo a qualcuna delle ragazze di fare un video e poi lo vedremo alla mia festa di compleanno!

♕

– Oh... ma guarda, Gwen! Quant’è bello il nostro Merlin! Come ha messo al tappetto Perci! Sembra sia stato proprio uno scherzo! – esclamò entusiasta Freya, guardando il video della gara, quando quella sera tutta la compagnia si riunì a casa di Arthur per festeggiare i suoi quindici anni.

Le sue parole riempirono il petto di Merlin di un calore piacevole e il ragazzo imbarazzato abbassò gli occhi.  
In quel momento, la mano di Arthur rafforzò leggermente la presa sulla sua spalla, ed Emrys alzando lo sguardo su di lui, notò con sorpresa, che il Pendragon raddrizzava la schiena come se fosse lui a ricevere i complimenti, leggendo sul volto dell'amico chiaramente l’orgoglio.

♕

Fuori ormai era sceso il buio, anche se era ormai maggio e le giornate diventavano sempre più lunghe.  
Le candele furono spente, il desiderio sulla fiammella già silenziosamente espresso e la torta mangiata.  
I ragazzi pertanto si divisero in piccoli gruppetti, a seconda degli interessi, per così dire, e Gwaine si auto-dichiarò il dj della serata.

Arthur per tutto il tempo rimase circondato dai novellini della squadra di scherma, i quali lo intrappolarono in un angolino, bombardandolo di domande molto specifiche. Si annoiava un po’ in loro compagnia, ma non poteva rifiutare di dare dei consigli e suggerimenti ai colleghi più giovani... perciò, rimaneva seduto buono buono in mezzo al cerchio che avevano formato attorno a lui, gettando di tanto in tanto sguardi invidiosi all'altra estremità della stanza, dove Merlin rideva divertito, chiacchierando di qualcosa, a quanto pareva, sicuramente curioso ed emozionante, con Lance e lo sconfitto del giorno, Percival.

Era frustrante, ma Arthur teneva duro.  
Fino a quando non vide Freya avvicinarsi a Emris...

– Merlin? – canticchiò la sua vocina dolcissima. – Gwaine ha annunciato il ballo bianco: le dame invitano i cavalieri. Tu... balleresti con me? 

E poi, come in un brutto sogno vide le labbra di Merlin piegarsi in un grande sorriso felice, vide la sua mano allungarsi verso Freya, le dita sottili e fragili della ragazza intrecciarsi con le sue, mentre lei poggiava l'altra mano sulla sua spalla, e insieme iniziavano a muoversi al ritmo di una lenta melodia sensuale.

Arthur si sentì mancare. «Non dimenticare di pestare per bene Gwaine...» – riuscì soltanto a formulare la sua mente, prima che il cervello si scollegasse definitivamente, e lo chiamasse...

– Merlin! – Emrys lentamente spostò gli occhi su di lui, ancora strapieni di tenerezza, la stessa con cui prima stava guardando Freya e questa fu l'ultima goccia, quella che fece traboccare il vaso della pazienza di Arthur.

Un attimo dopo, sotto gli occhi attoniti degli amici, Pendragon afferrò Merlin per la vita, se lo caricò in spalla, e nonostante le fragorose proteste e la resistenza di quest'ultimo, praticamente di corsa lo portò fuori.

Silenzio generale... Sipario.  
Grazie a tutti!

 

♕

 

– Ma dico... sei impazzito?! – appena toccata terra con i piedi, Merlin gli urlò dritto in faccia, poi lo afferrò per il colletto e con tutta la forza lo spinse sbattendolo con le spalle al muro. – Che ti ha preso? Sei ubriaco? Arthur! 

Emris decise di verificare l’unica, secondo lui, probabile causa del comportamento strambo dell'amico, cercando di annusare il suo alito.  
L'aria fresca e quella piccola scossa aiutarono Arthur a tornare in se, però ora non riusciva a guardare Merlin negli occhi per la vergogna.  
Davvero... che diamine gli aveva preso?

Non senza difficoltà, Arthur si liberò dalla sua stretta e corse via... non sapeva nemmeno lui dove.

Per qualche secondo Merlin rimase lì in piedi, immobile, cercando di trovare una qualsiasi spiegazione all’accaduto, ma ben presto i suoi piedi si mossero da soli per seguire Arthur, come se si fosse azionata improvvisamente una calamita interna.

Merlin camminava dietro di lui, osservandolo ad una distanza discreta, giusto per lasciargli un po’ di tempo per stare da solo, senza però perderlo di vista...  
Così arrivarono fino all'autostrada, e soltanto quando le luci delle ultime case del villaggio divennero simili alle lucciole in mezzo all’erba, Arthur davanti a lui si fermò, sedendosi sul parapetto.

– Tua madre non ti ha spiegato cosa può succedere a un ragazzo tutto solo, seduto di notte sul ciglio della strada? – chiese Merlin, fermandosi di fronte a lui, le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
Arthur alzò gli occhi su di lui, per niente sorpreso di vederlo lì, come se il fatto che Emrys lo avesse seguito fosse assolutamente naturale, anzi, come se non potesse essere altrimenti.  
Peraltro, se qualcuno avesse chiesto a Merlin cosa pensasse in merito, senz’altro avrebbe risposto che per lui era proprio così: seguire Arthur era la cosa più naturale del mondo.

– Ma io non sono solo! Ho un protettore con me, capace di mandare gambe all’aria qualsiasi malintenzionato! Non permetteresti a nessuno di farmi del male, vero? – Arthur appoggiò la testa sulle dita intrecciate sopra le ginocchia e guardò Merlin con espressione stanca e colpevole, che non aveva nulla a che fare con il suo tentativo di riderci su.

– Non vuoi spiegarmi cosa ti ha preso prima? 

– Ho visto come stavi bene con lei... cioè, come stavi bene senza di me, e io... insomma, mi era sembrato come se mi avessi abbandonato... come se lei ti stesse portando via da me! Non ci ho più visto! Certo, lo riconosco... non avrei dovuto comportarmi come... –

– Una gran testa di fagiolo? – suggerì con prontezza Emrys, che in quel momento non riusciva proprio a decidere, cosa volesse fare di più – ridere, piangere o picchiare Pendragon quanto bastava per liberare la sua testa da tutte quelle fesserie? Anche se, pensandoci bene, forse era meglio la terza... anzi, era meglio sicuramente la terza! 

– Come uno troppo possessivo, volevo dire, ma anche la tua definizione può andare, – Arthur strinse le labbra fino a farle diventare quasi bianche, ma non cercò di evitare il suo sguardo.

Ecco... Arthur era così: avrebbe piuttosto rischiato la vita, pur di non mostrare le sue debolezze e i suoi dubbi agli altri, ma quando poi lui e Merlin erano soli, non c’era spazio per la finzione tra loro; appariva davanti all'amico così com’era, indifeso, senza la solita maschera che indossava sempre, quella del cavaliere coraggioso, anche se questo fatto della vulnerabilità lo spaventava a morte.  
Merlin poi non poteva che rispondergli con altrettanta sincerità, quindi fece un sospiro e si sedette accanto ad Arthur sul parapetto.

– Sicuro di non essere stato adottato? – chiese Merlin con un tono estremamente serio, piegando la testa di lato, e Arthur sbattè velocemente le palpebre più volte per la sorpresa.

– Eh?.. No, certo che no! Come ti è venuto in mente? 

– Beh... è che, conoscendo i tuoi genitori, non capisco da chi potresti aver preso per venir su così sce... ehm... poco intelligente! 

Arthur aprì la bocca per protestare, ma sulle sue labbra si poggiò il dito sottile dell'altro. 

– Ora fai silenzio. Tutto questo è talmente stupido! Non solo il fatto che sei stato così... geloso! Ma anche il fatto che questo mi piace... un po’, – Merlin si morse il labbro scuotendo la testa. – Ma comunque, sono molto arrabbiato. Come hai potuto solo pensare, che a causa di una ragazza... ok, anche dolce e carina come Freya... io possa cambiare il mio atteggiamento con te? Tu sei il mio migliore amico, Arthur! Ormai non mi ricordo nemmeno più i tempi in cui non ti conoscevo! Quest’inverno poi... sai... quando eri malato e non mi hanno lasciato vederti per una settimana intera... ho dato fuori di testa, sentivo continuamente che mi mancava qualcosa... mi mancavi tu. Mi piace passare del tempo con Lance e Gwaine, sono divertenti e interessanti; mi trovo bene con Freya, abbiamo tanto in comune, lei mi capisce come pochi altri... Ma, Arthur... per quanto io possa stare bene con loro, senza di loro io posso stare... ma senza di te no, è questa la differenza tra te e gli altri. Non vado da nessuna parte, non ti lascio, capito? 

Arthur annuì brevemente, e Merlin, con un gran sorriso, sospirò poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Arthur socchiuse gli occhi, sentendo i suoi capelli contro la guancia e godendo dell’improvvisa pace scesa su di loro.

– Merlin? Stai facendo le fusa? – dopo qualche minuto chiese Arthur in un sussurro, ricevendo subito una bella gomitata sulle costole.

– Sto tremando dal freddo, idiota! – rispose l’amico, mettendosi ancora un po' più vicino a lui, in cerca di calore, quindi di nuovo calò tra loro un silenzio carico di pensieri ma per nulla pesante.

– Beh, abbiamo intenzione di dormire qua, o cosa? – chiese finalmente Arthur, che iniziava a sentire pure lui un certo disagio, dato che l’aria non era esattamente estiva.

– O cosa... – mormorò Merlin. – Soltanto... stiamo ancora un minutino così, va bene? E poi... «o cosa».

– Come desideri, mio signore, – sospirò Arthur nei suoi capelli, ed il cuore di Merlin a quelle parole fece una piccola capriola. Chissà perché poi...


	3. Quel benedetto vischio.

Poi... arrivò il Natale, che chiarì molte cose, ma ne complicò altrettante.

Arthur, in quel periodo, ormai da sette mesi aveva compiuto diciassette anni, mentre Merlin invece li avrebbe compiuti tra qualche giorno, e sua madre, Hunit, gli aveva dato il permesso di andare a festeggiare la vigilia di Natale dai Pendragon.

Ad Arthur, per le feste, era stata affidata la decorazione e l'abbellimento della casa, e il ragazzo, come al suo solito, aveva rimandato tutto fino all'ultimo, almeno fino a quando non c’era più rimasta che una misera giornata per fare le cose. Così aveva naturalmente deciso che Merlin sarebbe stato felice e anche lusingato se gli avesse dato la possibilità di condividere – ovvero caricarsi sulle spalle quasi completamente – tutte le faccende.  
Perciò, di prima mattina, il giorno della festa, aveva buttato il compagno di tante avventure giù dal letto trascinandolo fino a casa sua, descrivendogli sommariamente strada facendo con entusiasmo il lavoro.

I due alla fine erano riusciti a portare a termine i preparativi e le decorazioni abbastanza presto, molto prima dell'arrivo degli ospiti, tanto che Arthur aveva deciso di scaricare un po’ di energia in eccesso.

Così strappò dal collo di Merlin il suo fazzoletto azzurro preferito e diede inizio ad una gara a ostacoli per tutta la casa.  
Improvvisamente però, fece una brusca frenata e si fermò, guardando con sfida Emrys, che rosso in faccia e con fiato corto per la corsa, a sua volta si bloccò a pochi passi da lui.

– Beh... perché ti sei fermato Merlin? Eccolo il tuo fazzoletto... vieni a prendertelo! – ghignò Arthur.

Merlin, provocato, con diffidenza spostò gli occhi sul suo adorato accessorio, diventato ormai una cosa più simile ad uno straccio che pendeva dalla sua mano, che ad un fazzoletto, ma non si mosse, giustamente sospettoso di ricevere qualche fregatura.

– Perché mai?.. Vieni tu qui piuttosto e ridammelo! Anzi, sarà ancora meglio se prima gli dai una stirata! Guarda come l’hai ridotto! – alzò la testa Merlin, incrociando le braccia sul petto tanto che Arthur per poco non soffocò per la sorpresa di vedere una tale arroganza.

– Ma come ti per... Io sono il tuo re, Merlin, e tu sei il mio servitore, l'hai dimenticato? Io comando e tu ubbidisci... senza discutere! Vieni qui! – sbottò Arthur, ma a quelle parole Merlin non resistette e scoppiò in una sonora e fragorosa risata, piegandosi a metà, le mani piantate sulle ginocchia. 

– Oh, si, si... vai così! Manca solo che sbatti il piedino per terra! Quanti anni hai, Arthur? Sette? 

Il giovane Pendragon, che davvero faceva fatica in quel momento a sopprimere il desiderio di sbattere i piedi per terra dalla rabbia, proprio come aveva detto l'amico, rendendosene conto si infuriò ancora di più.  
Tuttavia conosceva bene Merlin e sapeva che, continuando con quei battibecchi, non avrebbe ottenuto nulla, così si diede una regolata e cambiò tattica drasticamente.

– Va bene, va bene, – alzò le mani in segno di resa. – Hai ragione... ma poi perché devi sempre discutere? Non potresti semplicemente avvicinarti, se te lo chiedo? 

– Chiedi? Quel tono non suonava affatto come una richiesta, – gli fece notare Merlin, tanto che Arthur fece una piccola risata e lo guardò con un buffo broncio.

– Per favore... dai, vieni qui, – continuò con la sua recita e Merlin aprì la bocca per la sorpresa, così che per qualche secondo riuscì solo a sbattere le palpebre in silenzio.

– Dio... mio! Arthur Pendragon ha davvero detto la parola magica!? – e poi, come se davvero fosse sotto incanto, Merlin lentamente si avvicinò e gli si fermò di fronte.

– Catturato! – urlò trionfante Arthur, afferrandolo saldamente per i gomiti.

– Eh?.. Cosa?.. Perché... Cosa hai int... – Arthur a quel punto alzò la testa, Merlin seguì il suo sguardo e vide... il vischio!

Esattamente sopra di loro infatti, appeso al soffitto stava un benedetto ramoscello di vischio!  
Merlin gonfiò il petto per esprimere tutta la propria indignazione, sapendo cosa significava, ma poi non ne ebbe il tempo, perché un secondo dopo la sua bocca si trovò occupata in qualcos’altro.

Il bacio, quando arrivò, non fu un innocuo amichevole bacetto a stampo... oh, no! Arthur non si limitò ad un semplice innocente sfiorar di labbra.  
Cioè... all’inizio davvero fu così – tanto che Merlin stava per scappare dalla sua stretta e dirgli tutto ciò che pensava di lui (e non erano esattamente delle parole lusinghiere) – ma poi Arthur fece rapidamente scivolare le mani in alto, su, lungo le sue braccia, arrivando a stringere con le dita della mano sinistra i suoi corti capelli neri sulla nuca, mentre con la destra, delicato ma sicuro, premeva sulla sua schiena, incollandolo a sé, togliendogli ogni possibilità di fuga.

Beh, nel caso, che Merlin avesse voluto fuggire, naturalmente.

Nel senso, lui aveva desiderato scappare... per i primi due secondi. Ma poi il suo cervello si era scollegato, e lui stesso aveva quindi alzato le mani, aggrappandosi alla camicia di Arthur per seguire i lenti movimenti delle sue labbra, con un abbandono che sorprese perfino lui stesso, socchiudendo la bocca per lasciar entrare la lingua esigente dell'altro, dando inizio ad una dolce lotta.

Quando Arthur si staccò, Merlin in un primo momento istintivamente si sporse, seguendolo con un mugugno di protesta, però, il suono della risata dell'amico lo fece tornare in sé immediatamente. Spalancò quindi gli occhi e fissò accigliato Arthur, che sembrava sinceramente divertito.

– Che cazzo è stato, Arthur? Cosa diavolo combini?! 

– Solo un controllo. Sono sempre stato curioso... Allora? Ho ragione quindi? Ti piacciono i ragazzi, o cosa?  
Merlin assottigliò lo sguardo. Controoooollo?! Ma che razza di bastardo era Arthur?! Aveva rubato il suo primo bacio per effettuare un maledetto controllo? Beh, ok, lo stupido se l’era proprio cercata...

– O cosa... – Emrys piegò la testa di lato e infilò le mani nelle tasche.  
La vendetta sarebbe stata dolce.

– Oh, andiamo! Se non ti piacessero i ragazzi, io sarei già finito con la faccia per terra e con le mani dietro la schiena a supplicare pietà, mister cintura nera! E invece? Eccomi qui, e non solo sono semplicemente vivo e vegeto... ma hai anche risposto al bacio! – Arthur a quelle parole gonfiò il petto trionfante, in attesa della sua replica, ma Merlin si strinse nelle spalle.

– Beh... ho deciso di sfruttare l’occasione. É da tempo che Morgana mi fa la corte infatti, volevo provare... l’altro giorno addirittura ha chiesto di aiutarla con l’algebra per il testo... proprio lei, che è la più brava della classe! Ero preoccupato, avevo paura che se fosse successo lei mi avrebbe preso in giro per la mia inesperienza. Ma ora, forse... sai... potrei anche «tirarla su in algebra»! – Merlin mimò le virgolette in aria con una strizzatina d’occhio verso Arthur che a quel punto lo fissò un tantino spaesato. – La tecnica di base Arthur l'ho afferrata, ora si potrà fare un po’ di pratica!

– Non oserai! – sbottò Arthur quasi contro la sua volontà, e i ragazzi si fissarono a vicenda, sorpresi tutti e due: il primo per le proprie parole, e il secondo per quel attacco inatteso.

– Io... Arthur scusa, è che non ho capito. Non oserei... per quale esattamente cavolo di motivo? – Merlin era confuso, così quando alla sua domanda seguì il silenzio, insistette: – Arthur? Io veramente vorrei capire... perché?

– Perché tu sei mio... – Arthur deglutì e scosse la testa come per riordinare i pensieri, prima di continuare, solo ancora meno opportunamente: – ... il mio servitore! E lei è mia sorella... devi ricordare la subordinazione! – Emrys a quelle scuse assurde sbuffò un po’ irritato.

– Di nuovo con questo delirio! Comunque... va bene, come vuoi! Forse è meglio così, lei a volte mi fa venire i brividi... e non in senso buono. E cosa ne dici invece di Gwen? Con lei direi che siamo pari e poi sembra che le piaccio, no?

– No, non va bene nemmeno lei, – non si arrese Arthur. – Lei sta con Lance ora, – aggiunse stringendo le labbra nel combattere la rabbia che montava al solo pensiero di Merlin che baciava qualcun altro! Ma che cazzo gli succedeva?  
E Merlin nel frattempo ci aveva preso gusto a provocarlo.

– Oh! Non lo sapevo... Vaaaa beeene! Vediamo chi rimane libero... Mmm... peccato, Freya con la famiglia è andata all'estero, era così dolce, mi piaceva un sacco... – di sottecchi Merlin intanto osservava con interesse la reazione di Arthur, che sentita nominare Freya era diventato ancora più scuro in faccia. – Oh! Trovato! Ma sicuro! Gwaine! É carino e sembra piuttosto esperto in questo genere di cose... beh, hai capito...

– No! Tu avevi detto che i ragazzi non ti interessavano! – protestò ancora Arthur.

– Niente affatto, se il ragazzo è bello e in più ci sa fare... Gwaine poi dà l’impressione di non essere contrario agli esperimenti. Lo so, lui ci prova con tutto ciò che si muove, ma io non ho mica intenzione di sposarlo, alla fine dei conti! Solo di divertirmi un po’ e fare esperienza...

Merlin vedeva perfettamente che Arthur ora quasi fumava per la rabbia, sentendo le sue parole, e si rendeva conto che era la vigilia, e il Natale è un periodo quando tutti dovrebbero essere più buoni e misericordiosi...  
Solo che vedere Arthur sull’orlo di una bella crisi di nervi, era uno spettacolo troppo divertente, ed Emrys semplicemente non riuscva a fermarsi.

– Vuoi fare esperienza?! – non si trattenne più il giovane Pendragon, colpendo il muro con un pugno. – E io? Perché allora non ti vado bene? Ti è piaciuto il mio bacio, non provare a negarlo! 

Merlin non era uno sciocco e già da un po’ aveva capito che tutte le sue proteste assurde erano dettate da banalissima gelosia, dalla voglia di Arthur di averlo per sé, ma non si era aspettato che osasse così, quasi direttamente, ammettere il proprio interesse.

– E come la mettiamo con la subordinazione? – sorrise allora con malizia, di nuovo avvicinandosi a lui.  
Lo sguardo di Arthur immediatamente venne attirato dalle sue labbra, e involontariamente si leccò le proprie, quasi pregustando chissà quale delizia.

– Mi inventerò qualcosa... – disse col fiato corto, tirando Merlin nuovamente a sé per la vita. – Ti farò cavaliere, oppure io abdicherò al trono. O sei interessato a uscire solo con un reale?

– Uscire?

– Beh, stiamo insieme ora, o cosa?

– O cosa... preferisco per ora la definizione «amici con privilegi».  
Arthur si accigliò appena, chiaramente confuso dalla sua decisione.

– E perché, si può sapere? Tu... ti vergogni di me?.. Ahi–a! Mi hai spettinato! – urlò Pendragon dopo aver incassato una bella manata sulla nuca.

– Ti sta bene! Così magari un’altra volta ci penserai prima di sparare delle fesserie! Solo... tengo troppo alla nostra amicizia, per metterla a rischio così su due piedi. Arthur... davvero, senti, a cosa ci servono queste etichette? Usciamo, non usciamo insieme... E se poi tra noi non dovesse andare bene? Allora ci lasceremo... con la possibilità di non riuscire mai a tornare amici come prima. Io non voglio correre questo rischio...  
Arthur ostinatamente scrollò le spalle, per nulla convinto.

– Perché qualcosa dovrebbe cambiare? Saremmo sempre noi: Merlin e Arthur. E poi perché hai già deciso che tra noi non funzionerà? 

Emrys lo guardò come un professore potrebbe guardare un bambino della scuola materna, con tenerezza mista ad una buona dose di condiscendenza, poi rispose.

– Cambierebbe. Cambia sempre dopo, per tutti... Sì, resteremmo sempre noi, ma ci guarderemmo con occhi diversi, avremmo diverse aspettative. Non solo, anche tutti gli altri ci considererebbero in un altro modo, e anche questo ci influenzerebbe... E inoltre siamo così giovani, che non voglio neanche iniziare a elencare, i mille motivi per cui potremmo fallire come coppia. Dai! Non pensiamoci ora! Piuttosto, che ne dici di approfittare del tempo che ci rimane... prima che gli ospiti inizino ad arrivare?.. 

Merlin gli fece l’occhiolino, subito dopo muovendosi a passo svelto verso la scala che conduceva alla stanza di Arthur. Solo a metà salita scoprì che l’altro non lo seguiva.

– Beh, hai intenzione di stare tutta la sera lì impalato, o cosa...?

– O cosa... – tornò in sé quindi Arthur, precipitandosi dietro di lui.


	4. Qualcosa su lapislazzuli e ghiaccio caldo.

– Grazie ragazzi... sul serio, senza il vostro aiuto non ce l’avremmo mai fatta! – solo sulla porta, Merlin e Arthur si ricordarono finalmente di ringraziare gli amici per il loro prezioso aiuto nel trasloco, meglio tardi che mai, no?

Gwaine e Percival con perfetto sincronismo sollevarono i palmi delle mani in alto, e Lance diede voce al gesto verbalmente.  
– Non c’è di che, ragazzi! – disse e quasi riuscì a chiudere la porta dietro di loro, ma qui Gwaine intervenne bloccandola.   
– Solo... Invitateci come testimoni al vostro matrimonio... e saremo pari! 

Un indignato “Non stiamo!” di Merlin coprì uno spento “Non stiamo...” di Arthur, quindi scese il silenzio assoluto, il quale dopo un paio di secondi venne però interrotto dalle risate fragorose di Percival e Lancillotto e dal frustrato “Vi pago domani, non ho i contanti ora!” di Gwaine.

♕

Il film era finito da tempo, e sullo schermo ora si rincorrevano delle strisce grigie, ma la coppietta sul divano se ne fregava beatamente.

Staccandosi dall'ennesimo e lunghissimo bacio bollente per una boccata d’aria, Arthur spostò delicatamente le ciocche nere come la pece dalla fronte di Merlin.

– Ora viviamo sotto lo stesso tetto, passiamo insieme tutto il tempo libero, e quando siamo soli, ci dedichiamo a tutte queste... sconcerie deliziose. Adesso, si può dire che usciamo insieme, o cosa?..

– O cosa... – Merlin si accigliò all'istante, sgusciando dalle sue braccia per scivolare giù. Ma non andò via, restò e sedette proprio lì, sul tappeto davanti al divano dove stavano da un po’. Arthur si mosse per scendere dalla seduta anche lui e gli si accomodò accanto.  
– “Sconcerie deliziose”? – domandò Emris, guardandolo tra il divertito e l’incredulo, sogghignando. – Se è così che chiami i nostri baci appassionati da infarto, non oso immaginare, cosa ti saresti inventato, se ci fossimo spinti più avanti! – ridacchiò poi.

– Beh... qualcosa di molto ingegnoso... E a proposito! Ora che tutte le notti dovremo dormire a pochi metri l’uno dall’altro, diventerà parecchio difficile in realtà non “spingersi più avanti”! Non lo credi? – sussurrò Arthur direttamente nell’orecchio di Merlin con malizia studiata...

L’altro picchiettò leggermente con un dito sulle labbra, fingendosi estremamente pensieroso.  
– Ma no... sai, anzi, credo che sarà abbastanza facile. Insomma, sono sempre cintura nera di Karatè e mi sono anche già iscritto alla squadra universitaria per tenermi in forma... quindi, non ti preoccupare, riuscirò a difendere il mio onore! Buona notte, sua maestà! – si alzò, dirigendosi verso la sua stanza, quando la voce di Arthur lo raggiunse.  
– Allora non ti dispiacerà se a volte mi fermerò per la notte a dormire da qualche ragazza un po’ più disponibile... beh, sai... insomma, per allentare la tensione? 

Merlin si voltò bruscamente, scuro in volto e il ghigno sparì dal viso di Arthur all’istante.  
– Cioè saresti pronto ad andare a letto con chiunque... semplicemente per “allentare la tensione”? Sono estasiato Arthur! Sai, mi hai appena dato la conferma del fatto che la mia posizione in merito alla cosa sia quella giusta! 

– Scusa, ma che diamine ti aspetti, Merlin?! Io sono un normale essere umano, sono un uomo! Ho certe esigenze! Io... io non capisco, ma tu... davvero non ne hai proprio bisogno?.. – allargò le braccia Arthur. A quel punto Merlin sospirò leggermente e rabbrividì, come se in quella stanza all’improvviso fosse calato tutto in una volta il gelo.

– Ne ho bisogno! Solo che ho bisogno di molto di più che qualcosa di fisico e basta... e non voglio accontentarmi, – Arthur cercò di obiettare, ma Emris non glielo permise. – Ma questo è un mio problema... in fondo, Arthur, tu hai tutto il diritto di trovarti qualche ragazza disponibile... o ragazzo. Se questo è quello che cerchi, non sarò certo io a fermarti. Anzi, sai... forse sarebbe meglio per noi anche astenerci dalle sconcerie, almeno per un po’. Ti saluto! Io vado a letto, domani devo alzarmi presto, – disse piano, per poi allontanarsi.

Arthur inconsciamente fece qualche passo per seguirlo, fermandosi solo davanti alla porta della camera di Merlin che nel frattempo sbatteva e che per poco non gli colpì il naso.  
Quando poi allungò la mano verso la maniglia, il rumore secco di un giro di chiave nella toppa gli risuonò nelle orecchie come un “no” chiaro e tondo.

♕

Il mattino seguente, quando si alzò, Arthur scoprì che Merlin era già uscito di casa. Tuttavia, visto che la sera precedente gli aveva detto di doversi alzare presto, non se ne curò troppo.  
Durante la giornata poi, dopo le lezioni non si incontravano mai, in quanto la facoltà di economia che lui frequentava e quella di farmaceutica di Merlin erano situate in edifici diversi, abbastanza distanti l’uno dall’altro... Merlin pranzava sempre fuori dal campus, in un caffè vegetariano, dove dopo le lezioni lavorava come cameriere, quindi a quel punto, Arthur non contava di rivederlo prima di sera, ma quando Emris non ritornò all’ora di cena, iniziò a provare una certa ansia.  
Il Pendragon riuscì a tener duro fino alle dieci, dopo di che, prese il cellulare e gli inviò un breve messaggio: «Stai bene?»  
Quasi immediatamente ebbe una risposta, che non spiegò però in definitiva un bel niente. «Tornerò tardi. Non mi aspettare.»  
A quel punto, quando Arthur nervoso subito dopo compose il suo numero per sentirlo, il cellulare di Merlin risultò non raggiungibile, versione più probabile – semplicemente spento.

Quella sera poi, nonostante Merlin gli avesse chiesto di non aspettarlo, Arthur con la solita cocciutaggine non volle andare a letto, se non prima di riuscire a parlare con lui. Lavò tutti i piatti e le pentole, mise a posto la casa e addirittura spolverò ovunque (cosa che detestava profondamente) tutto pur di non crollare. All’una di notte, però, a quel punto arrabbiato ed esausto, dichiarò la resa e si cacciò sotto le coperte. Alle due la porta d’ingresso si aprì. Arthur si alzò di scatto e cominciò a infilarsi un paio di pantaloni da casa, ma non fece in tempo a raggiungerlo che Merlin si intrufolò svelto nella sua stanza e di nuovo si chiuse a chiave.

Il giorno successivo si ripeté la stessa storia: Arthur si svegliò in un appartamento vuoto, e solo a tarda notte, attraverso il velo del sonno, notò lo scricchiolio della porta che si apriva, dei passi di Merlin in casa e subito dopo della chiave che girava nella toppa.

Così andò avanti per quasi due settimane. Il punto era però, che più tardi Arthur riusciva a non addormentarsi, più tardi Merlin rientrava, ogni volta puntualmente indovinando, come per magia, il momento esatto per tornare, ovvero quando ormai il primo si trovava a letto, a metà strada verso il regno di Morfeo.   
Una volta il Pendragon aveva perfino messo la sveglia per le cinque e mezzo del mattino, ma l’unico risultato fu comunque solo la possibilità di ammirare la schiena di Emris, appena un attimo prima che sparisse dietro la porta d'ingresso.  
Passarono così giorni e giorni.  
Entrambi dopo un pò di tempo, erano perfino dimagriti, avevano perso colorito, intorno agli occhi si erano disegnate delle ombre.   
I loro amici vedevano che qualcosa tra loro non andava, ma ogni tentativo di qualcuno di capire quale fosse esattamente il problema, si scontrava con un muro impenetrabile di silenzio ostinato, sia da parte di Merlin che da parte di Arthur.   
Non si sa come e quando tutto questo sarebbe andato a finire, e sicuramente non sarebbe accaduto presto, se non fosse stato per la famosa serata in costume che ogni anno si organizzava all’università per la festa di tutti i santi, dove i loro vecchi amici decisero di trascinare a tutti i costi “quei due asini”.  
Lancillotto con Gwen si occuparono di convincere Merlin, mentre a Gwaine e Percival toccò Arthur.

♕

– Resta qui, non andare via, ci allontaniamo solo per un minuto! – urlò Gwen direttamente nell’orecchio di Merlin perché la sentisse e insieme a Lance si dissolse in un attimo tra la folla di mostri, zombie e Cappuccetti Rossi.

La musica rimbombava a tutto volume e la luce, spaccandosi in mille riflessi sulla superficie delle palle a specchio ancorate sotto il soffitto, non lasciava la minima possibilità di concentrarsi su niente di particolare, così Emris, provato dalla mancanza di sonno delle ultime settimane, inclinò la testa sopraffatto dalla stanchezza. Sarebbe sicuramente rovinato miseramente sul pavimento, se due braccia forti non lo avessero afferrato appena in tempo, salvandolo da una caduta umiliante.

– Oh! Che deliziosa ninfa! – suonò da molto vicino una voce melodica, ma, allo stesso tempo, piuttosto bassa. – Non ti avevo mai notato qui prima, come è possibile? Sei del primo anno? – Merlin, ancora un po’ confuso, sentì che qualcuno con un movimento agile gli restituiva, insieme alla dignità, una posizione verticale e lo faceva girare di centottanta gradi. 

Davanti a lui c’era un vero Dio greco... Apollo probabilmente, che gli stava parlando.   
– Permettimi di presentarmi? Sono Apollo, – confermò il suo sospetto il ragazzo bello come il sole, sistemando con una distratta eleganza la spallina della sua tunica.  
– S-si... il primo anno, – balbettò Merlin. – Piacere di conoscerti...  
– E tu?.. – Emris lo fissò confuso. – Non ti presenti?  
– Ah... avevi indovinato, sono ninfa... cioè, ninfo! – sorrise, finalmente, Merlin, abbassando gli occhi sul proprio maglioncino celeste coi pantaloni blu notte, tanto stretti quasi fossero seconda pelle... Gwen non ce l’aveva fatta a convincerlo a mettersi qualcosa di più stravagante. Era riuscita a truccarlo però, e aveva messo in evidenza i suoi occhi con l’eye-liner e quindi applicato un po’ di fard, il che aveva reso la sua generale spossatezza meno evidente...  
E ora la divinità greca lo divorava letteralmente con lo sguardo, perciò un naturale rossore di imbarazzo si unì al trucco...

– Affascinante! Arrossisci in una maniera adorabile! Dai, balliamo! Agli abitanti dell'Olimpo non bisogna dire di no, ci sono stati dei precedenti piuttosto sgradevoli! – lo mise in guardia Apollo, quando Merlin provò a opporgli resistenza.

♕

– Eccolo lì il nostro Mer... lin... – esclamò Percival troppo tardi, accorgendosi solo in quel momento che Emris era stato trascinato verso la pista da ballo da un figo della madonna.  
Sì, decisamente troppo tardi, visto che Arthur stava già fissando i due con uno sguardo assassino, e le sue labbra si stavano trasformando in una sottile linea bianca rabbiosa.

– Ciao, ragazzi! Andiamo? Abbiamo lasciato Merlin laggiù! – si voltò Lancillotto nella direzione da cui lui e Gwen erano appena arrivati, non coscienti della situazione... Merlin, infatti, dove lo avevano lasciato non c’era più. – Ma dove..?  
– Di là... – indicò la pista da ballo uno scuro Gwaine. – Non potevate scollarvi per cinque maledetti minuti, in modo che almeno uno di voi lo tenesse d’occhio?! – urlò furioso.  
– Va tutto bene! I cavalieri non si aggrediscono a vicenda! – fece Arthur con un sorriso tirato. – Beh, dov’è che posso trovarmi qualche chica caliente? 

♕

– Stanco piccolo? Andiamo, rilassiamoci un po’! – improvvisamente Apollo gli prese un braccio, e Merlin docile lo seguì fuori dalla pista. Era davvero stanco e rilassarsi sembrava una buona idea. Ma una volta bloccato tra la parete e il corpo accaldato della divinità, Emris capì che per l’altro la parola “rilassarsi” aveva un significato leggermente diverso, rispetto al suo.  
– No! Cioè... Io... mi dispiace – Merlin si districò dall’abbraccio indesiderato dell’altro correndo in sala. – Gwaine! – si aggrappò al suo amico, felice di vederlo più che mai. – Arthur... lui è venuto? Dov’è?   
– Poco fa c’era... era lì da qualche parte, – fece un segno con la mano Gwaine.

♕

– Arthur! Torniamo a... – solo in quel momento Merlin notò le mani di Arthur appoggiate sulla vita sottile di una ragazza ancora abbracciata a lui e poi le loro labbra arrossate, umide per il bacio appena interrotto, – ... casa, – per inerzia finì la frase, ma subito dopo sollevò istintivamente le mani davanti, prendendo spazio e distanza come per difendersi da ciò che stava vedendo, quindi scosse la testa e si diresse di corsa verso l’uscita.

Una gelida pioggia lo colpì in faccia e per poco non lo costrinse a tornare sotto il tetto, al caldo, ma l’immagine di Arthur abbracciato a qualcun altro che non era lui gli balenò nella mente e lo spinse fuori.  
Doveva allontanarsi da lì e subito. Merlin saltò in sella alla sua moto, senza nemmeno fermarsi per indossare il casco e volò letteralmente via. Stringendo spasmodicamente il manubrio, Emris sfrecciò per le strade, slittando in mezzo alle macchine ferme per il solito traffico della sera moltiplicato quel giorno a causa del maltempo e un paio di volte addirittura salì sul marciapiede pur di non fermarsi.  
Normalmente era sempre molto attento e corretto nel guidare, ma quella sera il desiderio di essere il più lontano possibile da quel luogo – da Arthur – era più forte e gli fece mollare ogni freno. 

La velocità e l’adrenalina lo tennero in tensione per tutta la strada verso casa, senza permettergli di sentire quasi nulla – né la pioggia, né il dolore – ma non appena si fermò all’ingresso del suo palazzo, il freddo per primo si scagliò contro di lui. Merlin a malapena riuscì ad appoggiare la moto al primo albero che gli capitò davanti nel cortile, quindi si precipitò dentro, saltando due gradini alla volta, verso l’appartamento.   
Tremava tutto, le dita, rigide e insensibili per il torpore, non rispondevano ai comandi, e solo per un miracolo la chiave scivolò alla fine nella toppa, permettendogli entrare nel calore agognato di casa. 

Dopo aver gettato le scarpe dove capitava, Merlin zampettò in fretta nella sua stanza, lasciando dietro di sé una scia bagnata, e proprio lì, una volta al sicuro, arrivò il secondo colpo: la sua mente rimase ancora una volta sopraffatta dalle immagini di poco prima. Le mani di qualcun altro sulle spalle di Arthur... i suoi palmi sulla vita della ragazza... le labbra ancora umide dopo il bacio...

Un ripetuto “Avevo ragione, non gli importa chi baciare!” gli pulsava in testa, mentre si strappava di dosso i vestiti intrisi di acqua come se cercasse insieme a quelli di liberarsi dei ricordi delle carezze di Arthur, che ora bruciavano sulla sua pelle. “Era tutto falso... sono solo uno qualsiasi...” – il pensiero con un vago retrogusto di deja vu lo divorava dentro.  
Rintanato sotto la coperta, Merlin stremato scivolò nel delirio più nero, ben sapendo a cosa l’avrebbe portato quella folle corsa sotto la pioggia autunnale...   
Ma non gli importava.

♕

– E ora, cosa fai? Resti lì impalato?! – Gwen si scagliò contro Arthur, non appena riuscì a raggiungere i ragazzi fuori dal locale. – Sbrigati, corrigli dietro, Pendragon! Vai!  
– Lui non mi vuole parlare... non vuole nemmeno vedermi! – sbottò quello.  
– E allora?! E tu costringilo, dannazione! – sorprendendo tutti alzò la voce Percival, che di solito manteneva la neutralità.  
– Costringerlo?.. Esiste forse un essere umano sulla terra che sia mai una volta riuscito a costringere Merlin a fare qualcosa?.. – ringhiò Arthur rivolgendosi a tutti quanti, visto che gli altri chiaramente erano d’accordo con Percival.  
– Va bene, Arthur, calmiamoci e ragioniamo ok?! – intervenne Lance poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. – Tu hai fatto una stronzata e... taci! Sai che l’hai fatta! Ma rifletti... anche se così non fosse, Merlin adesso è lì da qualche parte, solo, che sta male! Dove dovresti essere?   
– Accanto a lui... – mormorò Arthur più a se stesso che a Lance. – Grazie, – salutò tutta la compagnia, catapultandosi verso la macchina.

♕

La strada di casa gli portò via molto più tempo di quanto Arthur si aspettasse, e se solo la metà di maledizioni che aveva sussurrato tra i denti stringendo il volante fino quasi a spezzarlo, si fossero realizzate, la città di New York sarebbe stata a quel punto ridotta in cenere.

Quando vide la moto di Merlin abbandonata dentro una bella pozza d'acqua, Arthur sentì contemporaneamente preoccupazione e sollievo. É a casa – fu il primo pensiero, poi subito dopo un brivido di puro orrore lo impietrì – in quale stato doveva essere Emris per mollare il suo adorato cavallo di ferro praticamente abbandonato a se stesso!? Prese la moto e la mise al suo posto sotto un tettuccio, perché, andiamo... tanto Merlin era già a casa, quindi, un paio di minuti non avrebbero cambiato niente, mentre a lui quel tempo in più invece, serviva eccome: per raccogliere il coraggio necessario e per ritornare lucido. E inoltre la moto salvata poteva diventare perfino un grosso punto a suo favore!

L'appartamento lo incontrò con la porta socchiusa, attraverso la quale filtrava una debole luce. Una volta dentro, Arthur rimase a bocca aperta – d'accordo, a prima vista obiettivamente non vi era nulla di grave, solo un paio di scarpe gettate a casaccio, un mazzo di chiavi sul pavimento, e la scia di impronte bagnate che scompariva nel buio del corridoio – ma tutto quel caos a lui sembrò il set di un film horror.  
“Coraggio!” – si incitò da solo. – “Dai, cosa potrebbe succederti? Nel peggiore dei casi, ti ammazza... sai che perdita per l'umanità!” Arthur prese un respiro quindi aprì la porta della stanza di Merlin.  
In mezzo al letto giaceva una sorta di bozzolo fatto di coperte, all'interno del quale si notava solo un certo debole ritmico movimento. Arthur imprecò, accese la lampada sul comodino e andò a recuperare un pigiama caldo, contemporaneamente digitando il numero del pronto soccorso, senza nemmeno dare un’occhiata sotto le coperte.   
A che pro perdere tempo? Sapeva perfettamente che lì dentro c’era Merlin accovacciato su se stesso che batteva i denti per una febbre da cavallo. E ancora... Arthur sapeva benissimo che Emris era svenuto, perché, oltre ai gemiti sofferenti senza senso, dal bozzolo non si udiva nulla. Il pensiero di essere fuori pericolo in quel preciso momento diede a Pendragon una certa sicurezza e si sentì addirittura una specie di cavaliere con armatura scintillante, arrivato giusto in tempo su un cavallo bianco a salvare la bella prin... ehmm, il bellissimo scudiero... – vabbè, qui c’era qualcosa che non coincideva con la variante tradizionale della favola, ma chi se ne fregava insomma! 

Arthur aveva premura di chiamare l'ambulanza non senza un valido motivo, sapeva infatti non per sentito dire dei polmoni compromessi di Merlin. Naturalmente, Emris aveva sempre cercato di non prendere freddo e si copriva in inverno costantemente fino al ridicolo, ma anche a lui capitava di trascurarsi ogni tanto...  
Per la prima volta Arthur si scontrò con il problema dell'amico, in maniera assolutamente improvvisa.  
Durante l'anno in cui si erano conosciuti, i cavalieri avevano organizzato una nuotata sul lago all’inizio della primavera. Merlin da subito si era rifiutato di partecipare, ma Gwaine lo aveva punzecchiato e prese in giro finché lui non aveva accettato.   
E tutto sembrava essere anche andato bene, Emris era un ottimo nuotatore... solo che circa un'ora dopo, quando tutta la compagnia si stava riscaldando davanti al fuoco, Merlin improvvisamente aveva perso conoscenza. Cioè, improvvisamente per tutti loro. Solo che in realtà, la febbre gli era salita paurosamente, e lui fino all’ultimo aveva cercato di non mostrare quanto stesse male.  
Allora Arthur, lo aveva portato in braccio direttamente nella clinica del dottor Gaius, dove dalla madre di Merlino aveva appreso, come era pericoloso per Emris beccarsi un qualsiasi raffreddore e che Arthur aveva fatto benissimo a portarlo subito in ospedale.  
Arthur si era spaventato a morte in quell'occasione nel sentire la pelle del amico bruciare come il fuoco e nell'udire il suo mormorio senza senso sulle streghe e sulle torture medievali, così aveva giurato a Hunit, che da quel momento in poi avrebbe personalmente provveduto a evitare che una cosa del genere gli potesse accadere di nuovo.   
E non era più accaduto.  
O almeno, non mentre Arthur era con lui. Ma un giorno d'inverno, quando avevano quattordici, Arthur aveva fatto tardi, e i compagni avevano deciso di divertirsi un po’ a slittare sulle sponde dello stesso maledetto lago, solo che il ghiaccio che lo ricopriva quella volta non era abbastanza forte e Percival già allora era un ragazzo piuttosto robusto. E vicino a lui, nel momento in cui il ghiaccio si era incrinato sotto il suo peso, si era trovato proprio Merlin.   
Era finito tutto bene quel giorno per fortuna, gli altri erano riusciti subito a tirare fuori entrambi dall'acqua ghiacciata... ma a Emris quella impresa era costata una quarantena di due settimane di cure.  
Messo da parte il telefono, Arthur, non senza difficoltà, tirò fuori dal letto un Merlin che continuava disperatamente aggrapparsi alle coperte, gli infilò il pigiama e si mise ad asciugargli i capelli ancora bagnati in attesa dell’arrivo dell’ambulanza.

– Sì, giovanotto, hai fatto bene ad averci chiamato, con i suoi polmoni è meglio non scherzare, – gli disse la dottoressa di mezza età dopo aver visto Merlin e visionato la sua cartella medica – cartella che Gaius aveva accuratamente preparato e consegnato proprio per le emergenze come quella ad Arthur. – Dovremo ricoverarlo per alcuni giorni, – disse lei prima di voltarsi dando indicazioni ai due infermieri.  
– Dottore, posso andare con lui? – di nuovo attirò la sua attenzione Arthur. La donna sollevò un sopracciglio con sorpresa.  
– Ma... Tu chi saresti per lui? – Arthur deglutì a vuoto.  
– Io... io sono il suo ragazzo... – quasi lo sussurrò, diventando rosso come un peperone ma lei sorrise intenerita.  
– Bene, allora prepara la sua roba da bagno. L’hai scelto proprio bene sai, è davvero carino. Peccato, gli occhi non si vedono... di che colore li ha? – chiese improvvisamente il medico.  
– Azzurro... beh... quasi blu, in realtà. Assomigliano alla tonalità di una pietra... come si chiama? Ha un nome davvero strambo... – Arthur aggrottò la fronte, con tutta la serietà spremendo la memoria come se da quel particolare dipendesse la guarigione di Merlin, completamente ignaro in quel momento dello sguardo divertito del medico. – Oh, eccolo! Lapislazzuli!  
– Ottimo, anche la tua diagnosi mi è chiara. Andiamo!.. 

♕

La coscienza iniziò il suo lento ritorno, facendosi la strada attraverso gli ovattati strati dell’oscurità in cui era immerso, e infine, Merlin fece un respiro profondo, notando all’istante il familiare dolore al petto. E in questo non cera nulla di inaspettato o di nuovo in realtà.   
Di strano invece c’era l’inspiegabile sensazione di un calore infernale nella mano sinistra e in più sempre dalla stessa parte sinistra si udiva un leggero russare...   
Merlin a fatica scollò le palpebre riaprendo gli occhi e, una volta messo a fuoco intorno, riuscì a distinguere in una poltrona accanto al suo letto Arthur che dormiva profondamente – beh, questo spiegava il misterioso russare.  
Abbassando gli occhi, Merlin scoprì che Arthur si aggrappava completamente alla sua mano sinistra... così anche il mistero dell’eccessivo calore alla mano pure trovò la sua soluzione.

La porta della stanza si aprì in quel momento silenziosamente, rompendo l'attimo e all'interno entrò una donna in camice bianco.  
– Ah, finalmente ti sei svegliato, occhi blu! – disse piano, controllando la flebo. – Come ti senti?  
– Debolezza, vertigini, dolore al petto durante i respiri profondi... tutto come previsto. Da quanto sono qui?  
– Quasi ventiquattro ore, – disse la donna cominciando a registrare qualcosa nella sua cartella, e Merlin si accigliò leggermente, cercando di capire che cosa esattamente nelle sue parole l’avesse allarmato.  
– Ehmm... mi scusi, dottore, ma Lei come ha fatto a sapere di che colore ho gli occhi? –  
Lei lo guardò, non capendo di cosa stesse parlando.  
– Voglio dire, non appena Lei è entrata, mi ha chiamato “occhi blu”, ma io fino a poco fa... stavo dormendo, non li ha visti.   
Lei sorrise gentile.  
– Oh! É stato il tuo ragazzo a illuminarmi! Ti ama da morire... è tanto dolce!   
– No! No, vede... si sbaglia, noi siamo solo amici! Avrà capito male! – scosse la testa Merlin.  
– Ah si? E come avrei potuto capire male, se lui stesso me l’ha dichiarato? Ma anche se non me l’avesse detto, sai, quando alla domanda sul colore degli occhi, un ragazzo, anziché dare una semplice e diretta risposta si lancia in un lungo ragionamento sull'esatta sfumatura delle tue iridi... questo può significare una cosa soltanto – è innamorato a più non posso! A proposito, non avevo notato, come sono i suoi occhi? – fece con noncuranza.  
– Come pezzettini di ghiaccio... ma un ghiaccio morbido e caldo... suona da svitati, vero?   
– Solo un pochino, appena più bizzarro di lapislazzuli, – si strinse nelle spalle la dottoressa.   
Merlin sorrise suo malgrado.  
– Dottore, – si lamentò poi, – la mia mano... sarà ormai cotta a puntino, – le indicò con lo sguardo la sua mano saldamente bloccata tra quelle di Arthur che continuava a dormire beatamente.  
– E allora toglila dal “forno”! Qual è il problema?   
– Dorme così bene, è un peccato svegliarlo, – sospirò Emris.   
Non è che avesse dimenticato quella stupida festa e il motivo per cui poi era finito sotto la pioggia, solo che ora tutto quello si era spostato in secondo piano, aveva perso importanza.   
Adesso Arthur era lì, accanto a lui... così vero, così... suo... e gli teneva la mano come se avesse paura di lasciarlo andare anche per un secondo.  
E poi insomma, non si era fatto problemi nel dire ad una persona estranea di essere il suo ragazzo. Doveva significare qualcosa quel gesto, o no?  
– Non ti preoccupare per questo, penso che sarà contento di vederti finalmente sveglio! E io prima di cena passerò ancora a visitarti, – disse lei facendogli l’occhiolino e uscendo dalla stanza.

Merlin sfilò delicatamente la mano dalla presa di Arthur, cercando di non disturbarlo, ma l’altro immediatamente sentì la perdita e, senza aprire gli occhi, tentò nuovamente di riprenderla.   
Era così buffo mentre tentava e ritentava che Emris non riuscì a trattenersi e rise sommessamente. A quel punto Arthur finalmente si svegliò e spalancò gli occhi visibilmente preoccupato.

– Mi dispiace!.. – Arthur fece un respiro profondo, recuperando lucidità, e poi partendo in quarta: – Ho agito da vero idiota Merlin, ma sai... ho visto te con quel ragazzo e... ho perso la testa, non ci capivo più niente. Non capivo con chi ero, cosa facevo... Non avrei nemmeno voluto baciare quella ragazza, è stato così sbagliato!... Con te tutto è diverso, con te ogni bacio è solo l’attesa del prossimo, è il desiderio di avere di più! Mentre con lei... beh... volevo solo che finisse, o meglio ancora, che non fosse mai iniziato. Merlin, torna... ti prego! Mi manchi! Non ti farò mai più pressioni. Hai ragione, non abbiamo bisogno di queste stupide etichette, solo... vorrei che tutto tornasse come prima, mi manchi da morire. Ho bisogno di te, Merlin!   
– É quello che mi hai detto il giorno che ci siamo conosciuti...   
– Mi ricordo... ed è ancora così. Allora, hai intenzione di evitarmi ancora, o cosa?..  
– O cosa...


	5. É l'unico.

– No, davvero Arthur, non capisco proprio per quale diavolo di motivo infili sempre le cose di prima necessità nei meandri più profondi! – risuonò la voce di Merlin parecchio alterata dalle viscere di uno dei più bassi cassetti della cucina, dove, piegato a metà, si stava dedicando in quel momento alla ricerca di qualcosa. Anzi, in realtà sembrava più uno scavo archeologico che una ricerca.

Infine, con un grido vittorioso Emris spuntò fuori, stringendo in pugno un cavatappi, così velocemente, che Arthur fece appena in tempo ad alzare lo sguardo dall’oggetto che fissava incantato, il quale era, diciamo così, leggermente al di sotto del livello in cui dovrebbero essere puntati gli occhi di un interlocutore.

– Io invece credo di aver capito benissimo le sue motivazioni... – commentò Gwaine, che per tutto il tempo aveva osservato con attenzione il suo amico, mentre Merlin lasciava la cucina, tornando verso il resto della compagnia. – Non c’è da meravigliarsi! Pur non essendo un esperto in fatto di didietro maschili, la mia opinione da dilettante è che il tuo ragazzo ha un sedere da favola! – finì di proferire, dando una pacca sulla spalla di Arthur, il quale spalancò gli occhi, un tantino scioccato per tutta quella estrema sincerità.  
– Ehi! Ma di che stai parlando? – arrossì Pendragon.  
– Ma piantala Arthur, siamo amici... quasi parenti! E, francamente, anche a me capita di incantarmi come uno scemo sulla scollatura di tua sorella Morgana, e in cose del genere non c’è mica nulla di cui vergognarsi, non è che stai fissando roba altrui! Quello è il tuo territorio!

Gwaine fece una pausa in attesa di ricevere una battuta in risposta, ma Arthur rimase in silenzio, stringendo i denti, poi si voltò, e sempre in silenzio, uscì sul balcone.  
Gwaine lo seguì.

– Arthur, ti sarai mica offeso? Dai, dimmi, qual è il problema? – disse, sinceramente sorpreso, quando vide Pendragon voltarsi verso di lui con un espressione talmente cupa, che quasi forse sarebbe stato il caso di aprire l’ombrello.  
– Il problema è che... non è il mio territorio! – confessò a fatica Arthur, ma Gwaine non capì lo stesso.  
– E di chi allora? Non crederò mai che Merlin possa tradirti!   
– Ma... perché diavolo poi hai deciso che stiamo insieme?! Non abbiamo mai detto a nessuno che...   
– Mi dispiace deluderti, ma le vostre capacità da agenti sotto copertura, sono... vediamo, come potrei dire in modo più delicato? Sono scarse. Cioè, probabilmente sarebbe anche possibile non notare il vostro legame, ma per non farlo bisognerebbe essere ciechi. E sordi. E non aver a che fare con voi più di una volta all'anno. Ma né io né gli altri che ora stanno in salotto, rispondiamo a questa descrizione, – spiegò Gwaine con un tono falsamente dispiaciuto e con un ghigno sfacciato. – Cosa c’è che non va? Sai che puoi fidarti di me, – aggiunse, tornando serio.

Arthur lo fissò per qualche secondo, poi chiuse la porta del balcone e tornò alla ringhiera, appoggiandovisi contro, come se avesse davvero bisogno di un appiglio.  
– Il fatto è che noi non... – disse con difficoltà, facendo un vago gesto con la mano. Gwaine stette zitto per un po’, in attesa che lui continuasse, ma quando si rese conto che Arthur non aveva affatto l’intenzione di concludere la frase, decise di portarlo a precisare.  
– Voi non... cosa? – Arthur alzò su di lui uno sguardo assai eloquente e di nuovo in silenzio agitò una mano nell’aria. Gwaine socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di capire il significato di quella pantomima. 

Gli ingranaggi nella sua testa girarono a vuoto per un tempo abbastanza lungo, fino a quando finalmente non ci arrivò... 

– Non avete ancora fatto del sesso?! – la schiettezza dell'amico fece quasi soffocare Arthur, ma, una volta ripreso dallo shock, quello annuì. Visto che aveva deciso di essere sincero, tanto valeva farlo fino in fondo... e poi, forse, Gwaine avrebbe potuto anche dargli qualche buon consiglio: uno che era riuscito a conquistare l’amore di Morgana, di certo non poteva essere una frana negli affari di cuore!

Gwaine, visibilmente sofferente, cercò di accettare la dura realtà, e quindi, con uno sguardo pieno di compassione, fissò Arthur:

– Ma allora... cioè, come cazzo fai? – l’altro tirò su un sospiro pesante, alzò le mani con i palmi rivolti verso sé stesso e mosse le dita. 

– Oh! E perché questa soluzione da single disperato? Intuisco che non è una decisione tua, o no? – Arthur stancamente chiuse gli occhi, scuotendo la testa, e scivolò giù lungo il parapetto del terrazzo, sedendosi sconfitto sul pavimento. Gwaine a quel punto gli si accomodò accanto.

– Puoi scommetterci che non è una mia decisione! Per Merlin quella faccenda è una sorta del punto di non ritorno. Ha paura che se dovessimo abbattere anche quel muro e raggiungere quindi un nuovo grado di intimità, e dopo qualcosa dovesse andare storto... quel esserci spinti oltre lo ucciderebbe. E poi, dice di non volere privarmi della libertà di scelta... 

– Eh! Cosa..? Sarebbe a dire? 

– Beh, qualcosa del tipo “E se poi incontrassi qualcuno con cui ti trovassi meglio e rimanessi con me solo per non ferirmi?”. Eresie del genere. Sto cercando di capire le sue paure, seriamente, ci provo! E lui altrettanto seriamente sta cercando di spiegarmele... io comunque alla fine però continuo a non capirci niente... quindi litighiamo, ci allontaniamo per un paio di giorni, e io questo non lo sopporto, così poi tutto ritorna al punto di partenza. 

– Sai che ti dico? Ha semplicemente la sindrome della vergine! – spalancò gli occhi Gwaine, alzando l’indice. – Come quelle brave ragazze, che si rifiutano di perdere la loro innocenza prima delle nozze. E riconosco che c’è un certo romanticismo in tutto questo, ma personalmente credo sia solo la mancanza di fiducia verso il partner! Che poi nel vostro caso, è una cosa quasi ridicola... quant’è che vi conoscete? Dieci anni? 

– Undici... 

– Ecco! E da quanto state insieme? 

– Da quando ne avevamo diciassette... quindi quattro, – disse Arthur, quasi in un sussurro, fissando il vuoto davanti a sé con un sorriso sognante sulle labbra.

– Ah sì? Cioè, quella tua spettacolare uscita con Merlin sulla spalla nel bel mezzo dei festeggiamenti del tuo quindicesimo compleanno è stato quindi solo un gesto puramente amichevole? – ridacchiò Gwaine, dandogli una gomitata.

– Beh, formalmente, sì... cioè, allora non c’era stato ancora nulla di, ehmm... fisico tra noi. Però, sai, – Arthur sorrise e mise una mano sulla spalla dell’amico, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, – a volte mi sembra che tutto questo sia iniziato molto prima del nostro primo incontro. Sono quasi sicuro che da qualche parte sulla superficie interna del mio cuore ci stia il marchio con la scritta “Proprietà di Merlin Emris”, apparsa ancora prima della mia nascita. É l’unico Gwaine, per me non esiste semplicemente nessun altro... 

♕

– É l’unico, per me non esiste semplicemente nessun altro, Morgana, capisci? E questo mi spaventa a morte! A volte questo pensiero mi coglie assolutamente all’improvviso, e io... forse sarà pure sciocco, ma sento che se cancellassimo anche quest’ultimo ostacolo tra noi... il mondo perderebbe le sfumature, le mezze-tonalità. Voglio dire... finché staremo insieme, la nostra unione sarà completa, ma un’eventuale separazione, se mai dovesse accadere, sarebbe altrettanto assoluta, e lo perderei una volta per sempre! Solo l’idea di questa possibilità mi uccide, io... non riesco a immaginare la mia vita senza di lui... – Merlin alzò gli occhi su Morgana, seduta in quel momento di fronte a lui, e l’espressione concentrata dei suoi occhi lentamente mutò dalla confusione alla sorpresa con un pizzico di spavento, mentre proseguiva.

– Come... come siamo arrivati a questo, Morgana? Che hai fatto? Avrai mica corretto il mio tè con un siero della verità o mi hai lanciato un incantesimo? 

– Non sono ancora una strega, Merlin! Sto solo imparando! E il futuro genio farmaceutico tra noi sei tu, no? Credo che avevi solo bisogno di sfogarti. Hai mai parlato con qualcuno di questo? – chiese lei dolcemente, coprendogli la mano con la sua. 

Mezz’ora prima Gwaine, a lungo rimasto in cucina con Arthur, discretamente l’aveva presa da parte e, brevemente le aveva spiegato la situazione, chiedendole di parlare di tutta quella questione con la seconda parte interessata, il che le era riuscito con facilità – ma d’altronde, non c’era mica da stupirsi... non per niente tutti dicevano che Morgana avrebbe intrapreso una brillante carriera da psicoanalista. 

Merlin scosse la testa facendo segno di “no”, fissando la sua tazza. 

– Beh, forse, vale la pena a volte liberarsi dei propri demoni... dì la verità... ora ti senti un po’ meglio, vero? Puoi rivolgerti a me quando vuoi! Certo, non sono Freya, ma pure io e te abbiamo molto in comune! – gli fece l’occhiolino.

– Per esempio..? – chiese Merlin dubbioso.

– Cucina vegetariana..? – ghignò lei. – E l’immaginazione esageratamente ricca! Sai, non considero l’intimità fisica con tanta trepidazione come te, ma posso capire il tuo punto di vista. É solo che... Merlin, non dovresti permettere alla paura di gestire la tua vita. Migliaia di persone si lasciano ogni giorno, e questo è sempre doloroso... se il sentimento è ancora vivo. Ma non ci si può fare niente. Ti illudi che fino a quando non sarete andati troppo lontano, e fino a quando gli altri non saranno a conoscenza del vostro rapporto, sarà come se questo rapporto non esistesse. Dovo deluderti, mi dispiace dirtelo ma non è così. 

♕

Quella sera, dopo che tutti gli ospiti se ne furono andati, Merlin e Arthur stavano mettendo in ordine la cucina avvolti da un confortevole silenzio, ma nella testa di ognuno, come accadeva spesso, continuava a girare lo stesso pensiero – “semplicemente per me non esiste nessun altro...”

– Accidenti! – l'ultimo bicchiere da asciugare scivolò dalle mani di Merlin frantumandosi in mille pezzi. Emris si era già chinato per raccoglierli, quando Arthur arrivò alle sue spalle in silenzio e lo fermò delicatamente, ma con fermezza, prendendolo per i polsi.

– Lascia stare, dai. Ripuliamo tutto domani... – il sussurro sfiorò la pelle di Merlin, provocandogli un brivido superficiale, come una scintilla che tocca la legna asciutta e fa nascere le prime, appena percettibili fiammelle. 

Merlin gettò la testa all’indietro, incontrando lo sguardo di Arthur, e come in uno specchio, ci vide il riflesso dei suoi stessi sentimenti.

Per un secondo quella visione lo lasciò senza fiato, ma subito dopo, guidato da un impulso irresistibile, si girò nel suo abbraccio, fece scivolare entrambe le mani su, aggrappandosi ai suoi capelli d'oro, e letteralmente attaccò le labbra tanto desiderate con un bacio prepotente, assolutamente insolito per lui.  
Il percorso che ne derivò fino al divano fu del tutto confuso ed estremamente breve.

♕

– Aaah!.. Merlin!.. Mmmhm... – il corpo di Arthur divenne di colpo teso come una corda sotto di lui, ed Emris immediatamente tornò in sé.

– Tu... tu... – Merlin fissò con orrore Arthur, incapace di esprimere il pensiero.

– Sì, colpevole! Sono venuto nelle braghe! – sbuffò l’altro, leggermente ansimante dopo l'orgasmo. – Ma anche tu hai contribuito! Ti sei proprio scatenato oggi... 

– Avresti dovuto fermarmi! – protestò Emris, scivolando giù dal divano.

– Ah si?! E cosa avrei dovuto dire? “Oh, Merlin, sto per venire, scendi dal mio cazzo, svergognato!” Roba del genere? No, mi dispiace, sono ancora sano di mente! 

– Questo... non è mai successo, chiaro? Questo non vale! – soffiò minaccioso Merlin, puntando contro di lui un dito. L'umore di Arthur a quelle parole mutò immediatamente, tanto che si alzò di scatto, fumante di rabbia.

– Certo, come desidera, mio signore! Aspetta solo un attimo che carico le mutande in lavatrice, mi sciacquo lo sperma di dosso, e “questo” subito passerà nella categoria del “non è mai successo”! 

– Oh, già, cavolo!.. Vai, vai... via libera! – arricciò il naso Merlin, lasciandolo passare. 

Arthur lo fissò allibito, stentando a credere alle proprie orecchie, ma Emris serio gli diede solo una leggera spintarella verso il corridoio, facendo attenzione a non sfiorarlo sotto la cintura.

♕

Mentre Arthur era occupato in bagno a lavarsi e cambiarsi, Merlin in soggiorno stava avendo una conversazione molto vivace con se stesso.  
Cosa era appena successo? Aveva sempre associato l’orgasmo al sesso. Ma il sesso era un tale livello di intimità, al quale – per ora, almeno – lui personalmente non si sentiva pronto. E adesso Arthur era venuto proprio sotto di lui, quindi quello cosa esattamente stava a significare? Avevano in qualche modo davvero fatto sesso?

“É stato solo un incidente!” – riuscì a farsi sentire attraverso la confusione dei pensieri la parte più razionale della sua mente. “Esattamente! Un incidente, appunto... e poi, in parte la colpa è mia! Che diamine mi ha preso oggi?” – si aggrappò al suggerimento Merlin.  
Si rendeva perfettamente conto, che tutto quel suo atteggiamento potesse sembrare sciocco e troppo all’antica, e che la maggior parte dei suoi coetanei sapendolo l’avrebbero sicuramente preso in giro... ma per lui quel passo era qualcosa di davvero importante.   
Per Merlin l’intimità sessuale non riguardava un semplice contatto fisico, ma piuttosto un modo per aprirsi di fronte ad un'altra persona, un naturale sviluppo di una relazione, il suo coronamento... il coronamento dell'amore...  
Solo che Arthur non gli aveva mai parlato di quello, non aveva mai nemmeno accennato ai suoi eventuali sentimenti.  
Il pensiero poi che lui al Pendragon non cantasse certo delle serenate, non lo aveva sfiorato minimamente! Perché il suo amore per Arthur gli era sempre sembrato qualcosa di assolutamente ovvio e scontato...  
Lo sbattere della porta lo fece tornare al presente. Uscito dal bagno, Arthur, evidentemente, era filato dritto nella propria stanza, e questo poteva significare una cosa sola: era incazzato di brutto.   
“Me lo sono meritato!” – con una sana dose di auto-critica pensò Merlin, ripassando con la memoria il loro ultimo scambio di battute.

♕

– Che vuoi? – sbottò con poca eleganza Arthur da dietro la porta in risposta ad un timido toc–toc.

– Mi dispiace Arthur. Ho sbagliato... – risuonò la vocina colpevole dal corridoio, e Pendragon, che in realtà aspettava solo un motivo per fare pace, spuntò fuori.

– Miracolo! Oh, miracolo! Merlin Emris riconosce di aver sbagliato! D’ora in poi ogni anno festeggerò questo giorno come una svolta nella nostra storia!   
Merlin s’imbronciò leggermente, anche se le parole “la nostra storia” buttate lì distrattamente in modo così naturale fecero sciogliere il suo cuore giusto un po’.

– Hai intenzione rigirare il coltello nella piaga ancora per molto tempo, o cosa?

– O cosa... – ridacchiò Arthur. – Ma il perdono non si regala sai, devi guadagnartelo. Mi spieghi in forma abbastanza semplice per un comune mortale, perché ogni dannata sera dobbiamo rintanarci ognuno in camera propria per farci una sega..? E piantala di negare che lo fai, le pareti qua sono parecchio sottili, e poi tu non è che ti impegni più di tanto per fare piano! Cosa potrebbe succedere di tanto terribile se invece di separarci ogni volta concludessimo insieme?

– Per te, forse niente. Ma per me sai... diventerebbe molto più difficile lasciarti andare... quando... e se... un giorno dovessi capire di voler stare con qualcun altro... – si sforzò di dire Merlin, distogliendo lo sguardo.

– Che assurdità, Merl! Non dovrai mai lasciarmi andare, sono più che sicuro che non vorrò mai stare con nessun altro! 

– Da dove viene questa tua sicurezza Arthur? Perché dici così?

– Perché io... 

– Tu... cosa? – il silenzio si prolungò sulla bocca di Arthur, e Merlin sospirò stancamente, abbandonando la testa. – Buona notte, – sussurrò poi, e uscì, chiudendo delicatamente la porta sul muso dell'altro...

Porta dove Arthur subito appoggiò la fronte, ascoltando distrattamente i suoi passi allontanarsi.

– Perché io ti amo, idiota di un Dumbo!..


	6. Interludio del Capodanno.

Tornarono a casa verso le quattro del mattino, leggermente brilli.

Cioè, Merlin era leggermente brillo, perché si era permesso di buttare giù solo un bicchiere di vin brulè e solo a scopo di riscaldarsi un po’. Arthur invece si era lasciato prendere la mano e a questo punto era già arrivato alla fase di infiniti discorsi filosofici in modalità interattiva. Perciò Emris, non tanto per compassione, quanto seguendo l’istinto di sopravvivenza, facendo non poca violenza su se stesso, invece che andare dritto in camera da letto, girò verso la cucina per preparare per lui la miracolosa pozione antisbornia di Gaius.

– Dimmi un po’... Meeeeeeerlin! – disse Arthur, sbattendo col palmo della mano sul tavolo. – Cosa faresti se io, diciamo... ecco, non ci fossi? – e fissò intensamente Emris che in un primo momento rimase un po’ spiazzato dalla domanda.

– Beh... dipende da dove ti saresti cacciato... – rispose alla fine titubante.

Arthur scosse testa.

– No... no... se non ci fossi proprio da nessuna parte... capisci? 

– Ma che vai a dire! Se ripulissi per bene il caos della tua stanza, chissà quali tesori sarebbe possibile scovare... persino te! – provò a trasformare in uno scherzo lo strano interrogatorio Merlin.

Ma Pendragon non ci pensava minimamente di mollare.

– No! Non ci sono nemmeno nella mia stanza, – dichiarò ostinato Arthur, solo al terzo tentativo riuscendo finalmente a incrociare le braccia sul petto e Merlin si sedette di fronte a lui rassegnato.

– Beh, allora... allora proverei a chiamarti sul cellulare.

– Il numero selezionato non esiste. 

– Emm... allora chiederei ai ragazzi... ai tuoi amici della facoltà... ai tuoi genitori... 

– Nessuno ne sa niente. 

– Accidenti... allora mi toccherebbe spendere un po’ di soldi! Ingaggerei un investigatore privato... uno specializzato nella ricerca delle persone scomparse! – Merlin, senza nemmeno accorgersene, alla fine ci aveva preso gusto a giocare a quello strano indovinello e Arthur con disperazione lasciò cadere la testa sul tavolo.

– Cazzo... ma quali investigatori, Merl?! Dov’è la tua fantasia? Immagina... non ci sono per niente... proprio da nessuna parte, insomma! Non esisto! 

Merlin spalancò gli occhi, improvvisamente sentendosi offeso, come se fosse stato ingannato.

– Ma mi stai prendendo in giro, allora?! Così non vale! 

– Perché non vale? – chiese Arthur confuso.

– Perché non puoi porre delle domande, che a priori non hanno senso! Un paradosso del genere alle quattro del mattino? Non è giusto! – batté il pugno sul tavolo Emris.

– Non ho capito un accidente, Merlin... 

– Che c’è da capire? Se tu non esisti, beh... allora non esisto nemmeno io! Adesso ti è chiaro il concetto, asino che non sei altro... o cosa?

– O cosa... – rispose Arthur, chiaramente in difficoltà a dare un senso a ciò che aveva sentito.

Merlin sbuffò annoiato e si sporse in avanti poggiando le labbra sulle sue in un lungo e dolcissimo bacio.

– Così... è più comprensibile per te? – chiese Merlin, scostandosi giusto quanto bastava per pronunciare quelle parole. Arthur si leccò le labbra istintivamente, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua bocca.

– Un pochino... però... insomma, lo sai quanto posso essere tonto... soprattutto dopo un paio di bicchierini. Spiegamelo meglio! 

 

♕

 

Dopo circa trenta minuti e un centinaio di baci, erano sdraiati sul divano, l’uno tra le braccia dell'altro, e prima di sprofondare nel sonno, Arthur sussurrò:

– Dicono, come passi la notte di Capodanno...

– Così la passerai tutto l’anno... – finì la frase Merlino.

– Ci aspetta un anno fantastico... 

– Il migliore.


	7. It's Vegas, baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Per la maggiore età che raggiunge in questo capitolo Merlin intendo 21 anni.

Si avvicinava il giorno del compleanno di Merlin, e non un compleanno qualsiasi... stava per diventare maggiorenne*! Così Arthur ormai da una settimana, si stava spaccando il cervello alla ricerca di un regalo perfetto; doveva essere qualcosa che facesse colpo sul festeggiato, un colpo piacevole però, che per di più non lo mandasse KO per il costo eccessivo. Dopo una lunga lotta interiore, si decise alla fine per un passo disperato: mise il naso nella storia del browser del computer portatile del compagno sperando di incappare in qualche indizio.

Indizio che gli si presentò davanti praticamente subito.

Il fatto era, che Emris aveva una vera e propria passione per ogni genere di ingegnosi e complicati... crimini e truffe. Beh, non nella vita reale, ovviamente, ma sullo schermo. Seguiva le avventure di Neal in 'White collar', adorava il film 'Bandits', e un posto molto speciale nel suo cuore occupava la trilogia di 'Ocean'; faceva addirittura parte di un gruppo dei suoi fan in uno dei social network. Anzi, proprio lì, Arthur lesse la notizia che il giorno dopo la data da festeggiare, a Las Vegas si sarebbe tenuto un raduno dei fans di quel film con tanto di visita guidata ai luoghi delle riprese, quindi un incontro con una parte del cast annesso e sosta finale in uno dei casinò vicini.

Gli occhi del Pendragon poi si riempirono di lacrime quando lesse il triste commento che Merlin a malincuore aveva lasciato sul gruppo, dove rinunciava a partecipare all'evento, riferendosi alla propria difficile situazione finanziaria...

Seduta stante, senza una minima esitazione, Arthur ordinò così per Merlin e per sé i biglietti aerei per Las Vegas e prenotò una camera in un hotel, con in più per Emris un biglietto per l'evento agognato.

Arthur stava per chiudere il portatile, orgoglioso della propria astuzia ed intraprendenza, quando la sua mano, che ormai sembrava agire di spontanea volontà, cliccò sulla lista degli ultimi siti visitati da Merlin... e lì...

Beh... quando si dice, lo zampino del diavolo...

 

La mascella di Arthur lentamente si abbassò facendogli spalancare la bocca, nel vedere il titolo di una delle pagine visitate che riportava: «Tutto quello che avreste voluto sapere sul sesso-gay, ma non avete mai osato chiedere».

Wow!  
Sembrava proprio che l'intraprendenza non fosse una prerogativa di Arthur!  
L’orologio, tuttavia, gli ricordò che Emris stava per tornare dopo il suo turno al caffè, quindi Arthur copiò in fretta i link più interessanti sulla propria e-mail, al fine di studiare la questione in modo più approfondito più tardi... in una situazione più tranquilla, e chiuse tutto.

 

♕

 

– Ecco il piano... festeggeremo qui, nel club, e da lì poi andremo direttamente all’aeroporto! Bello, no?! – Arthur gioiva come un bambino, raccontando dei suoi piani a Gwaine e l'amico reagì in una maniera abbastanza adeguata, annuendo e facendo qualche commento accondiscendente, finché però il suo cervello non andò in corto circuito.

– A Las Vegas, dici? – strinse leggermente le palpebre Gwaine spaventando l’amico un pochino.

Arthur si scostò cauto, comunque annuendo.

– Veniamo anche noi! – dichiarò Gwaine in tono che non prevedeva obiezioni.

– Noi... chi? – trovò il coraggio di chiedere Pendragon.

– Tutti noi ovviamente: io, Morgana, Lance con Gwen e Percival. Sarà divertente! 

 

♕

 

– E tu seriamente credi che qualcuno di noi uscirà vivo da questa impresa? – Lancillotto basito e contrariato si mise le mani nei capelli, cercando attorno con lo sguardo il sostegno degli altri.

– Lance, tu non hai sentito Merlin, – disse Morgana quasi in un lamento, a rimarcare la situazione disperata e Gwaine intervenne a sostenerla immediatamente.

– E Arthur!! No... seriamente! Amico, quei due hanno solo bisogno di una spinta nella giusta direzione... lasciandoli a loro stessi chissà quanti anni ancora ci vorranno a quei testoni non solo per capire che sono fatti l’uno per l’altro, ma perlomeno a raggiungere la terza base!

– Coooosa?! Vuoi dire che non hanno ancora... – Gwaine e Morgana contemporaneamente misero le mani sui fianchi con una chiara espressione del “Che vi dicevo!” sui volti.

– Vedete adesso che questo è semplicemente un segno del destino!? Quando ho sentito che Arthur stava per regalare a Merlin per il suo compleanno un viaggio a Las Vegas, ho subito capito che questa era un’opportunità da non perdere! Ho già fatto delle ricerche: ci sono un paio di cappelle, dove le nozze si celebrano praticamente all’ingrosso... non avranno nemmeno il tempo di starnutire, che diventeranno subito marito e... marito! E il bello è, che non c’è nulla di irreversibile. Quando i clienti non sono soddisfatti, hanno tre mesi di tempo per annullare il matrimonio in modo assolutamente indolore. Beh, indolore non per noi in quel caso... Ma... insomma, dai... dovete ammetterlo! É una chance per regalare la felicità ai nostri amici! Non vale la pena di rischiare per questo forse?! – esclamò entusiasta Gwaine.

– Però... anche se riuscissimo ad attirare le nostre vittime in questa 'cappella all’ingrosso'... come dici tu, comunque, Gwaine, rimarrebbe un problema piuttosto serio: come cazzo si fa a far sposare due persone in modo che non se ne accorgano? – replicò Percival. – E anche se ciò accadesse... poi? Che si dovrebbe fare poi? 

Il gigante buono allargò le braccia, e affiatati più che mai, Gwaine e Morgana si scambiarono un’occhiata trionfante: si, le domande di Percie erano piene di scetticismo, ma poco male, erano delle domande pratiche, il che significava che il loro piano era stato preso in considerazione dagli amici!

– Sicuramente ci vorrà un bel pre-trattamento! Noi prenderemo il volo dopo, la mattina seguente, e mentre Merlin sarà occupato a godersi gli incontri e le escursioni e Arthur a seguirlo di nascosto, noi a quel punto avremo tutto il tempo per i preparativi! – spiegò Morgana in modo conciso, versando il tè nelle tazze. Gwaine nel frattempo tirò fuori un taccuino e una penna.

– E dovremo fare in anticipo alcuni acquisti, ma non sono poi tanti. Cosa ci servirà? In sostanza: anelli, punto uno, – annotò sul foglio. – Gwen, a te l'incarico di verificare le taglie, in modo che durante la cerimonia non ci siano intoppi. La cosa più importante è che il piano fili liscio come l’olio! 

Percival tirò sù la mano, in maniera quasi imbarazzante, sembrando quasi un bambino delle elementari un tantino fuori misura e Gwaine a quella vista con uno sforzo immane riuscì a sopprimere una risata sul nascere e annuì, invitandolo a parlare.

– Mah... io comunque non capisco... per quanto liscio e senza intoppi possa andare tutto, loro dovranno pure essere coscienti no? Beh, non so, almeno per dire di “sì”! E se saranno coscienti, questo è poco ma sicuro, di spontanea volontà non lo faranno mai... o almeno, per quanto li conosco! 

Gwaine a quel punto strabuzzò gli occhi e alzò l’indice.

– Ecco! E per risolvere questo piccolo problema amici avremo bisogno di un paio di bottiglie di vodka, che sarà necessario distribuire dentro qualche piccola bottiglietta, tipo quelle che offrono in business class... – continuò Gwaine segnando le bottigliette con la vodka come secondo punto sulla sua lista improvvisata.

– Hai intenzione di farli ubriacare a morte?! – urlò Lance scandalizzato, ma Gwaine non si scompose di una virgola.

– In guerra si agisce come in guerra! – confermò imperturbabile. – È l'unico modo per metterli nella condizione necessaria. E non c’è bisogno di drammatizzare... ma che morte! Lo Champagne mescolato con la vodka non ha ancora ucciso nessuno! E poi... Ah sì, la sera organizzeremo una cena, ci saranno dei festeggiamenti...

– E con quale scopo o scusa? Non possiamo mica per la seconda volta festeggiare il compleanno di Merlin... – timidamente alzò la voce Gwen.

– Non sarà affatto una scusa, ma un motivo piuttosto valido, – ghignò Morgana. – Faremo un annuncio ufficiale del nostro fidanzamento! – dichiarò raggiante abbracciando Gwaine da dietro per il collo e appoggiando il mento sulla sua testa.

Gwen a quel punto emise un gridolino entusiasta, mentre i ragazzi contemporaneamente davano all’amico un pugno di approvazione sulla spalla, ciascuno dalla propria parte.

– Vedo che avete pensato a tutto!.. – sorrise Lancillotto con rassegnazione – Allora, per quello che ho capito, il piano è questo: delicatamente far ubriacare Arthur e Merlin senza destare sospetti, attirarli nella cappella, dove tra l’altro sarebbe meglio studiare tutta la procedura in anticipo per farli sposare alla svelta... E poi?.. – l'amico fissò interrogativo i futuri sposini, Gwaine e Morgana.

– Beh, cosa poi? Poi li trasportiamo fino alla loro stanza d’albergo e li infiliamo sotto la coperta.

Percival grugnì con fare più che dubbioso, e Gwaine finì di precisare:

– Due giorni di celebrazioni, più l'alcool e la stanchezza faranno il loro effetto, vedrete. Sono sicuro al novantanove per cento che in albergo ci arriveranno russando come due ghiri... due giganteschi ghiri ubriachi! Dovremo solo spogliarli, metterli sotto la coperta, sparpagliare i vestiti sul pavimento, beh... e mollare in bella vista un paio di dettagli che non lascino posto ai dubbi sul modo in cui si era conclusa la serata! – disse Gwaine estremamente soddisfatto di sé.

– Quali dettagli..? – Percival strinse gli occhi con sospetto. 

– Quali-quali... insomma... quelli adatti alla situazione! Un tubetto di lubrificante aperto, un preservativo usato... – spiegò Morgana tutta concentrata ad osservare le proprie unghie curate, chiaramente divertita per l’imbarazzo del gigante.

– Allora, ok, a questo ci penserete voi due! – tagliò corto Lance, alzandosi. – E che la forza sia con noi! – dichiarò solennemente a tutti, sollevando la tazza del tè ormai del tutto freddo.

 

♕ ♕ ♕

 

– Mmmmhhh! – Arthur cercò di girarsi sull'altro fianco, ma qualcosa glielo impedì. Qualcosa che... lo teneva saldamente per i capelli.

“É solo un sogno! Ora aprirò gli occhi, e questo qualcosa scomparirà da solo!” – ripeté fra sé e sé un paio di volte, prima di aprire per davvero gli occhi... e scoprire che anche nella realtà sulla sua nuca era appoggiata una mano, aggrappata alle ciocche leggermente ricresciute.

 

Inoltre, il suo corpo, al livello delle cosce, era bloccato perché avvinghiate intorno aveva le gambe forti di un misterioso sconosciuto, e la sua faccia era spiaccicata contro un petto che si rivelava decisamente maschile. “Merlin mi ucciderà!” – fu il suo primo pensiero. – “E farà bene!” – fu il secondo.

“Mammina... ma dove sono..?” – una volta sveglio del tutto pensò Arthur in preda al panico.

Riusciva a riflettere a fatica, ma lucido abbastanza per arrivare alla semplice conclusione che per prima cosa per uscire da quella situazione, doveva capire chi fosse quel uomo–piovra che lo avvolgeva con tutti i suoi tentacoli, possibilmente senza svegliarlo.  
In fondo, per quanto ne sapeva, poteva anche trattarsi di qualche maniaco...

Arthur molto lentamente e delicatamente sollevò la testa per guardare il volto dello sconosciuto e si trovò davanti... Merlin!  
Per lunghi attimi dimenticò perfino come si respira.

Naturalmente, in un primo momento Pendragon sentì un enorme sollievo: se non altro, Emris non lo avrebbe ucciso... beh, almeno non per un tradimento! Ma, d’altro canto, la completa assenza di qualsiasi ricordo su come erano finiti nello stesso letto completamente nudi...

Che cosa?! Nudi??  
Arthur si concentrò sulle sensazioni tattili.  
Era proprio così! La pelle nuda di Merlin era tutto quello che riusciva a sentire contro la sua in quei punti dove i loro corpi si toccavano – e si toccavano praticamente ovunque.

A quel punto Emris sotto di lui emise un debole gemito e si mosse svegliandosi.  
La mente di Arthur si agitò in preda al panico, e per la mancanza di un’alternativa migliore, decise di affidarsi a ciò che chiunque avrebbe fatto vista la situazione, così fece finta di essere appena sveglio pure lui e mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile, strofinando il naso sulla clavicola di Merlin. La presa sulla sua nuca divenne più debole, e Arthur si voltò, incontrando lo sguardo di Emris, ancora del tutto assonnato e assente.

– Ciao, dormiglione! – sussurrò Arthur lasciandogli un lieve bacio sull’impronta rosea della propria guancia sul suo petto – Prima che tu faccia qualcosa di avventato, vorrei ricordarti che ora sei maggiorenne, e che per un omicidio potresti finire dritto in galera. 

Merlin sbatté le palpebre e con espressione sbigottita spostò lo sguardo tutt’intorno alla stanza sconosciuta... quindi abbassò gli occhi sulle silhouette dei loro corpi praticamente allacciati l’uno all’altro sotto la coperta, e infine si bloccò fissando le loro mani sul cuscino vicino al proprio viso.  
Qualcosa con quelle mani non andava... c’era qualcosa di troppo... ma non riusciva a capire cosa esattamente...

Arthur girò il palmo della mano, e a quel punto Merlin comprese qual’era il problema: le dita! Sui loro anulari c’erano due sottili anelli luccicanti...

“Vi dichiaro marito e marito. Può baciare lo sposo!”

Ma... ma allora... non era un sogno?!

– Beh, che ne dici... ora si può dire che usciamo insieme, o cosa..? – mormorò Arthur contro la sua spalla.

– O cosa... – rispose Merlin con una voce vagamente rassegnata. – Ho paura che sia un tantino tardi per questo... ormai, – aggiunse, sollevando una mano e mettendo il dito con l'anello incriminato proprio davanti al naso di Arthur.

Quello lo fissò attonito senza capire e poi spostò lo sguardo sulla propria mano sinistra, incapace di respirare.

– Cosa diavolo è successo ieri? Arthur? Cosa abbiamo bevuto? Non mi ricordo quasi niente! – si agitò Merlin, spingendo di lato un Arthur che troppo distratto in quel momento rovinò sul pavimento.

– Ehi!.. Piano... cosa c’entro io?! – mugugnò alzandosi e strofinandosi il fianco danneggiato.

– Ma tu... tu sei nudo!!! – strillò Emris tirandosi il lenzuolo su fino al naso, ma non pensando però neanche per un secondo di chiudere gli occhi, o almeno di girarsi dall'altra parte...

– E non sono l’unico, se è per quello! – allargò le braccia Pendragon.

Merlin diede una veloce occhiata sotto la coperta, spalancò gli occhi e lo fissò con orrore.

– Che... che cosa è accaduto qui? – disse in un lamento.

– Non guardarmi così! Neanch’io mi ricordo un bel niente. Ma tu... come stai? Cioè, hai qualche sensazione particolare..? Se tra noi dovesse esserci stato qualcosa, dovresti sentire... le conseguenze, no? – chiese imbarazzato Arthur, cercando di trovare nel mucchio della roba sparsa sul pavimento la sua biancheria.

– Oh... già! Vero! Beh, allora, sembrerebbe che abbiamo solo dormito insieme... nel senso, volevo dire... dormito e basta... – sospirò con un certo sollievo Merlin. – Trova anche i miei boxer, per favore! 

– E va bene, vergognoso! – ridacchiò Arthur, guardandosi intorno, ma improvvisamente si irrigidì con piglio confuso. – Che cazzo... Se non è successo niente, allora non capisco... questo... che cavolo ci fa qui? – domandò, allungando verso Emris un preservativo appena raccolto da terra.

Un preservativo usato.

Guardando Merlin in viso, Pendragon per un attimo ebbe paura che quello avesse intenzione di svenire, ma improvvisamente Merlin tirò più forte l’aria con il naso, quindi gli strappò il profilattico dalla mano e... l’annusò.

– Gwaine... quel gran bastardo! – sibilò. – Solo lui poteva arrivare a questo! 

Arthur lo guardò senza capire.

– Yogurt! Ha riempito questo coso... con dello yogurt! 

I due ragazzi per un paio di secondi si guardarono con un’espressione di giusta indignazione, sentendosi vittime di un vero e proprio complotto, dopo di che però non resistettero e scoppiarono in una risata liberatoria. 

– Allora, tutto questo è solo uno scherzo! – disse Merlin, sentendo una strana fitta di delusione però.

– Temo non tutto... – rispose Arthur, accorgendosi in quel momento del foglio con tanto di timbro ufficiale con annessa una firma piuttosto elaborata in basso, il quale stava attacato con uno spillo alla testata del loro letto.

Merlin seguì il suo sguardo e poi tirò giù la carta.

– Certificato di matrimonio... – lesse piano.

– Ecco, trovati... tieni, – Arthur gli porse i suoi boxer, contemporaneamente prendendo in mano il documento.

 

Merlin svelto si infilò la biancheria, guardandolo preoccupato mentre Pendragon studiava attentamente ogni riga. Presto però Emris non riuscì più a sopportare il protrarsi di quel silenzio e gli si avvicinò.

– Allora, ti dispiace Arthur che questo sia successo, o cosa?.. – disse Merlin con voce leggermente tremante per l’emozione, sforzandosi con tutto se stesso di non distogliere lo sguardo da lui.

– O cosa... cioè, mi dispiace, certo... – Emris inspirò rumorosamente e spalancò gli occhi a quelle parole, deluso, ma Arthur subito lo attirò a sé e l’abbracciò per la vita stringendolo, – mi dispiace per come è successo, ma non per ciò che è successo. Perché ti amo così tanto, Merlin, e anche se a volte mi fai andare fuori di testa, anche se con tutta la tua intelligenza in alcune cose sei un incredibile idiota... – Merlin gli si aggrappò alle braccia facendolo scostare leggermente.

– Ripeti!.. 

– Cosa? Che sei un idiota? Con grandissimo piacere, quando vuoi! Questo non mi annoia mai! Ahi–ah! – Merlin sbuffò e lo colpì sensibilmente sulle costole.

– Non fare lo scemo! Sai di cosa sto parlando! – Arthur sconcertato scosse la testa, sinceramente ignaro.

– Beh, di quello... cioè che tu... beh, che tu mi... ami... – balbettò Merlin abbassando la voce fino ad arrivare quasi a sussurrare, e alla fine della frase le sue guance erano così rosse che sembrava volendo ci si poteva accendere vicino una sigaretta.

Arthur sospirò sommessamente e, stringendo il suo viso tra le mani, cominciò a tracciarlo con piccoli baci delicati alternandoli con le parole:

– Io ti amo... io... amo... te... ti... amo... 

Merlin trattenne il respiro e socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di assorbire quella carezza-dichiarazione con tutto il suo essere, ma improvvisamente sussultò spaventato.

– Io... ti amo anch’io! – mormorò veloce, fissando intensamente gli occhi di fronte ai suoi, che intanto si socchiudevano in un misto di tenerezza e divertimento.

– É un peccato rompere un momento simile, ma te la sei cercata sai? A volte sei proprio un incredibile idiota! – questa volta Arthur era pronto e riuscì a schivare l’ennesimo colpo. Poi guardò l’orologio e stringendo di nuovo Merlin a se, domandò:

– Sono le sei del mattino... andiamo a uccidere quei pazzi dei nostri amici subito, o cosa?..

– O cosa... – sospirò sulla sua bocca Merlin.


	8. Just married.

– Ma tu mi stai prendendo in giro! – non era una domanda, ma un’affermazione, anzi, piuttosto, un’esclamazione. Merlin guardò con stupore il marito... e il suo cervello di nuovo andò in corto circuito per la consapevolezza di questa semplice verità – Arthur Pendragon da questo giorno era il suo legittimo coniuge! Lo stesso che gli aveva appena proposto di... portarlo fino al taxi per l'aeroporto. Proprio così, letteralmente: “Ti ci porto in spalla!”

– E qual è il problema, Mer? Diremo a tutti che vogliamo rispettare l’antica tradizione quando lo sposo deve portare la sposa in braccio oltre la soglia della loro casa... solo che noi abbiamo deciso di iniziare con un po’ di anticipo...

– Mi permetto di ricordarti – non sono una sposa! – urlò Emris, sollevandosi appena sui gomiti, e subito si lamentò per il movimento improvviso. – E poi, tutti capiranno di che si tratta, – aggiunse in un sussurro.

– Oh, ma certo, e se invece camminerai davanti a loro zoppicando come un vecchietto, non li sfiorerà nemmeno il cervello l’idea su quello che abbiamo fatto qui nelle ultime due ore... Merlin... – Arthur fece una smorfia di solidarietà, guardando come Emris lentamente si gira sull’altro fianco con una sofferenza atroce dipinta sul volto.

Pendragon si sedette sul bordo del letto e con tenerezza accarezzò con la mano i suoi capelli neri spostando delicatamente la frangia dalla fronte. Lo sguardo di Arthur scivolò sul viso del marito, notando leggerissimo velo di barba, che sottolineava ancora di più la spigolosità dei suoi lineamenti... e pensare che non si radeva solo da un giorno! Arthur aveva la barba più chiara, più morbida e... come dire, più rada... che non gli donava per niente, Merlin invece subito acquisiva un certo fascino audace. E così in tutto: Emris era pieno di contraddizioni e di sorprese, in lui combaciavano alla perfezione e convivevano pacificamente delle cose che di solito assolutamente non andavano d’accordo – coraggiosa determinazione si intrecciava nel suo essere tutto particolare e a volte bizzarro con la tenerezza e fragilità quasi femminile, la forza sorprendente – anche quella fisica – con una toccante ingenuità.

– Ma dai... sarà divertente! Quando è stata l’ultima volta che qualcuno ti ha portato in braccio? – sorrise Arthur, tracciando con il pollice la linea quasi tagliente della sua mascella e sforzandosi con tutto se stesso per non lasciarsi scappare ad alta voce: “Cosa ho fatto per meritarti?” In realtà, questo pensiero non di rado, si potrebbe dire, regolarmente sfiorava la sua mente, ma era fermamente convinto che sarebbe stato stupido da parte sua dare ulteriore potere al uomo, che già lo teneva per le palle... a volte, letteralmente.

– Essere trascinato in spalla conta? – ridacchiò Merlin. – Perché in questo caso posso dire con la precisione al minuto! Ti eri ingelosito tanto quel giorno, quando avevo ballato con Freia, eh? – arricciò il naso Emris, coprendo con la mano le dita di Arthur, ancora ferme sulla sua guancia.

– Non immagini quanto... da matti! – confessò suo marito, chiudendo gli occhi e rivivendo quel momento di sei anni prima – oh, signore, sono passati soltanto sei anni, e sembrava una vita! – La stavi guardando in un modo che... allora per la prima volta avevo capito che... beh, non proprio capito, piuttosto, percepito, sai una sensazione di pelle, al livello cellulare quasi, che...

– Cosa, Arthur? – chiese Merlin, quando la pausa si prolungò troppo.

– Che ho bisogno di te! – sbottò Arthur in risposta, come se queste poche parole spiegassero tutto, ma subito dopo strinse le labbra, sospirò rumorosamente e continuò: – Sì, sì... me lo ricordo, è quello che ti ho detto quando ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta... senza conoscerti per niente! E questo bisogno che ho di te, con il tempo è sempre diventato solo più... giusto... sempre più... non so come dire, più totale, ecco!..

– Va bene, mi hai convinto! – Merlin stampò un bacio veloce sul palmo della sua mano e di nuovo si sollevò sul gomito. – Aiutami a vestirmi, e cavalchiamo in aeroporto! – sì, entrambi non erano proprio portati per i discorsi sentimentali. Con un leggero velo di delusione, Arthur cominciò a raccogliere per la stanza gli abiti di Merlin, quando lo investì appena udibile:

– Anch’io ho bisogno di te... in quella maniera che hai detto tu... totale!

 

♕

 

– Allora, morituri, chi andrà a chiamare gli sposini? Il tempo passa e l’aereo non ci aspetterà mica, – biascicò Gwaine quasi in tono di scusa che mal si associava al suo solito spavaldo modo di fare. Gli altri si scambiarono un’occhiata preoccupata e di nuovo abbassarono gli occhi.

– Ma si può sapere perché mai dovremmo stare così in ansia? – esordì Morgana, interrompendo finalmente il silenzio di tomba. – Il fatto che siano in ritardo, significa semplicemente che sono troppo occupati a fare qualcosa... emmm... qualcosa di così importante, che si sono scordati di noi, giusto? Magari è meglio lasciarli in pace... beh, non è carino disturbare gli sposini subito dopo le nozze! – concluse in tono speranzoso, guardando gli amici negli occhi, uno ad uno. Il suo fidanzato annuì con entusiasmo, pure a Percival sembrava piacesse l’idea, e addirittura negli occhi di Gwen si accese la scintilla della speranza di scampare al pericolo, ma Lance strinse brevemente la sua mano e fece rassegnato un passo avanti, mormorando sottovoce:

– Condannato a morte va ad affrettare i suoi carnefici...

Gli rimanevano pochi passi per arrivare all'ascensore, quando quello si aprì e tutta la compagnia poté godere di un’immagine piuttosto divertente e dolce da far venire la diabete: appoggiato alla parete posteriore c’era in piedi Arthur e da dietro gli spuntava avvinghiato a lui con tutte le membra, Merlin, e i due si baciavano come se il resto del mondo non esistesse. Così che il coro di sospiri da ebeti di tutto il gruppo si trasformò in un collettivo urlo di protesta, quando gli sportelli della cabina iniziarono a chiudersi, visto che la coppietta non accennava di uscire. Lance, essendo il più vicino, fece un salto in avanti, fermando l’ascensore, quasi sicuro che Morgana avesse ragione: avevano sicuramente qualcosa di molto importante da fare quei due.

Il rumore prodotto dal intervento di Lancelot e degli altri amici, che una volta ritrovato il coraggio si affrettarono ad avvicinarsi, attirò l'attenzione degli sposi. Beh, insomma, se non altro, si staccarono l’uno dall’altro e rivolsero gli sguardi – anche se poco lucidi – su di loro.

– Oh... e perché porti Merlin in groppa? Ti sei fatto male, Merlin? – chiese ingenuamente Percival, quando Arthur uscì dall'ascensore, sempre senza poggiare il marito a terra.

– Sì! Si è slogato la caviglia... un infortunio durante la discesa dal letto, – confermò prontamente Pendragon con una risatina nervosa, ricevendo subito un colpo di “sprone” sulla coscia.

– Guarda che domani ti assicurerò io un infortunio! – gli soffiò Merlin minaccioso sull'orecchio. I ricordi di questa mattina balenarono piuttosto vividi nella sua testa, e Arthur improvvisamente si rese conto che in realtà la cosa non gli sarebbe dispiaciuta affatto...

– Promesso? – sorrise quindi, girando la testa e lasciando un bacio sul angolo della bocca di Merlin.

 

♕

 

Davanti all'ingresso del loro palazzo Arthur lasciò un attimo Merlin per salutare i ragazzi, e carico di borse salì di sopra. Tutti diedero una pacca sulla spalla a Emris facendogli tanti auguri ancora dopo di che si ritirarono dentro al taxi, non volendo sfidare il destino più del dovuto. Nel senso, si che tutto sembrava essere andato bene, ma ora era meglio restituire a cesare ciò che è di cesare e filare via, no?

Gwen invece rimase vicino a lui e quando gli altri erano abbastanza lontani da non sentirla, diventando rossa e pallida in faccia alternativamente, disse con certa difficoltà:

– Merlin... ascolta, c’è una cosa che volevo domandarti... ummm... quando fai quella cosa, beh... è tanto doloroso?

Emris non capì subito di cosa parlasse... ma quando ci arrivò, si infuriò, imbarazzato da morire a sua volta.

– Eh..? Tu... cosa mi... ma fai sul serio? Non ho intenzione di discutere di queste cose con te!

– Dai, ti prego! Mi ha sempre incuriosito questo genere di cose, sai, ma non avevo nessuno chi avrebbe potuto raccontarmi i particolari, vissuti in prima persona, ecco... – lo supplicò l'amica.

– La curiosità uccise il gatto! – non si arrese Merlin. – No, davvero, che diamine! Sei curiosa? Eccoti Google in aiuto, e sarai accontentata!

– Ma la mia non è una curiosità e basta! – puntualizzò lei, e qui Emris si allarmò leggermente.

– Cioè? No, non credo... possibile che Lance... – iniziò in un sussurro, ma venne subito interrotto.

– No! – strillò Gwen scandalizzata. – Sono io che ho sempre voluto provare... beh, quello, capisci? – Merlin spalancò gli occhi incredulo.

– Che cosa?! Piccola pervertita!

– Senti chi parla! Quindi... posso contare su di te? – amica sporse in avanti il labbro tremolante fissandolo con uno sguardo supplichevole... naturalmente, il cuore di Merlin non resse.

– Mio Dio, che mi tocca... Sai, data la mancanza nel tuo corpo di un certo organo interno, non credo che questo possa avere un senso, ma... – in quel momento dalla porta del terrazzo sbucò fuori Arthur.

– Allora... ce la fai ad arrancare su da solo, o devo scendere per trascinarti? – chiese Pendragon, fulminando con lo sguardo Gwen attaccata al gomito di Merlin.

– Faccio da solo! Salgo subito, Sua maestà! – si affrettò a rispondergli Merlin e dopo aver sussurrato a Gwen: – Vieni verso la fine del mio turno ad Albion, facciamo una bella chiacchierata, e adesso è ora di adempiere ai miei doveri matrimoniali! – zoppicò verso la porta.

– Oh signore, Merlin... ma quali doveri, se non ti sei ancora ripreso dopo ieri notte! – accorgendosi della sua andatura non troppo elegante, esclamò la ragazza.

– Pfff! Oggi non è il mio turno! – le strizzò l'occhio Emris prima di sparire all’interno del palazzo.

 

♕

 

L’appartamento era immerso nel silenzio e la quasi completa oscurità, diluita solo dalle luci della città che passavano attraverso i vetri. Merlin trovò Arthur in camera da letto, Pendragon stava in piedi davanti alla finestra, le mani incrociate sul petto, e nemmeno si voltò al suono dei suoi passi. “Fa l’offeso!” – ridacchiò Emris e arrivato vicino infilò le mani sotto il suo maglione, fece scivolare i palmi in su e premette delicatamente, stringendo il marito a sé.

– Quindi, cosa aveva Gwen di così importante e urgente da discutere con te? – chiese Arthur, sciogliendosi all’istante tra le sue braccia.

– Niente di speciale... mi aveva chiesto alcuni particolari della nostra vita intima... – rispose con la massima tranquillità Merlin, iniziando a mordergli intanto il lobo dell’orecchio. Arthur sbuffò gettando la testa all’indietro sulla sua spalla.

– Se non ne vuoi parlare, non farlo, ma non inventare delle stronzate, va bene? Io ho nulla in contrario, che rimanga fra voi, ragazze!

– Disse colui che per la festa di tutti i santi, si era travestito da una tennista-vamp! – rise Emris. – Eri molto credibile... un po’ da infarto, ma convincente!

– É stato tutta colpa di Morgana, mi ha costretto!

– Non essere così ingenuo, Arthur! Non sai che noi ragazze siamo delle pettegole? Credi davvero che non mi abbia raccontato come l’avevi letteralmente supplicata di prestarti quel rossetto color fuoco? Non essere in imbarazzo, stavi da dio!

– Ah sì? – Arthur si voltò verso di lui. – Forse dovrei infilarmi una gonnella per sedurre un macho come te? – ghignò lui.

– Può darsi... un’altra volta... – rispose Merlin, iniziando ad armeggiare con la cintura dei suoi pantaloni. – Ora ti preferisco senza vestiti... Oh! A proposito, spero tu abbia portato dalla stanza dell'albergo il lubrificante e i preservativi avanzati? – Arthur spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa, e poi scoppiò a ridere.

– Oh, quanto sei romantico! Ma sì... visto che, a quanto pare, sono i nostri unici regali di nozze. Sono nel borsone.

Quando mezz'ora dopo, uscirono dalla doccia e caddero sulle lenzuola fresche, Arthur allungò la mano verso la borsa, lasciata lì vicino, e, tirando fuori il necessario, lo allungò a Merlin.

– Allora, a proposito di quella tua promessa di assicurarmi un infortunio... stavi scherzando, o cosa..?

– O cosa... girati!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parlando del travestimento di Arthur da tennista-vamp, Merlin si riferisce a... questo
> 
>  


End file.
